Emeralds & Lavender eyes
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: When Sedna escapes with a Sentient jewel into Drizzt's world, she runs into enemies. The darkelf aids her to unveil truth and consequences. Resumed!
1. Chapter 1

**Emeralds and Lavenders (retitled)  
**

My first Drizzt Do'urden fanfiction. Post-novels, the drow is alone with Guenhwyvar. Homecoming

* * *

**Chapter one **

She held a shard in her hand. Father had instructed her to use it when it was an emergency. Well now it was! The pursuers were gaining on her.

Unrolling the scroll, the girl realized she couldn't read them. Damn!

"All right, give me your money. Or your life!" She took off again, bullets whizzing past her ear_. Someone help me! Help me please!_ Then she tripped. No! The shard spun in the air, then clattered to the ground. It shattered. Blinding green light. She screamed.

When she stood up, nobody was pursuing her anymore. Running stream, whistling, open sky. Glaring sunlight heated her face. She walked unsteadily to the remains of the shard. "Father what do I do?" She was surprised to come to the edge of a cliff. Rocks and a river below. Bird calls, trees surrounding the place.

She smiled. Was this a utopia, which Father had described in his last moments? _"Sedna, I want you to have this. It will aid you when you most need it. Faerun is real my child."_

"_Father, don't leave me! Please!"_

_He pressed a green emerald shard into her hands. Then his breathing grew labored. _

"_Sedna, if you ever reach the realm, find Drizzt Do'urden. He is a good elf. He is a hero in those lands. The surface elves are good…. Stay away from the orcs. "_

_The doctors shook their heads. The old man was delusional. Shortly after… _

_Drizzt Do'urden? I need to start walking to find him._

Sedna wondered how she could get down from the cliff. She had no rope nor anything left on her…. Then footsteps were heard. Oh no! She went behind a rock and held still.

An ugly brute sniffed the air. He spoke some guttural language. Other scuffling sounds. Sedna held still. This must be an orc. They were evil. They stomped closer to her, then pounded away howling. Sedna shuddered.

They had seen the emerald shards and knew someone had come here.

"What is it, Guenhwyvar?" Drizzt asked. He had summoned the panther out for company. The drow had been alone after he left Mithral Hall. After they had won some major victories, the roads called to his restless spirit and once again, he was in search of new adventure. Loneliness was not in him now, but his panther was a welcome companion. If fate would have it, he would meet them again.

Guenhwyvar snarled. Drizzt readied his scimitars and followed her. An orc's club lay on the grass. Were they here even now? His keen sense of hearing didn't detect his enemy's breathing or footsteps. He sheathed his weapons. Gleam of emerald. Lavender orbs narrowed as he knelt down to examine it. The panther nudged him. She pawed and sniffed the air near a boulder.

Drizzt picked up the piece carefully. He walked to the boulder and touched it. "Could someone be there? What do you sense my friend?"

The aftermath of magick. Drows knew instinctively who or where magick was cast. Even though the drow had only basic skills of his dark kin, he felt it keenly through the boulder. But he had no strength to shift it. Something or someone had come through here. Drizzt called Guenhwyvar to follow him as he went into the forest which led downwards. The panther easily leapt down, while he had to descend.

Footprints of a shoe. But they were not large, quite small. Female. The drow saw more scatterings of the same emerald stones. This time they were in powder form.

Dusk. It was growing late. Sedna had tried to hold onto the emerald. It was what remained of father. Why did he leave me alone? He said he would have time to show her things. He had been onto something big. It had started with a major case of an elf sighting. Then he got wounded in a fight with some mafia people.

She shook her head. The largest shard was glowing in her hand. What's happening? Looking behind, Sedna noticed she had left a trail of glowing green. _'I'm going to be hunted down if I don't conceal this fast. Stupid emerald. Stop falling apart on me!'_

She was tired, hungry and her feet hurt. It would be all right just to rest right? Sedna sat down on a rock, pulling out her water bottle from her bag. Only a little water left. She sipped from it and decided to ration the rest.

Dark elf. How will he look like? Does he speak our language? What if I cannot communicate? I may die before I even reach him. Tears filled her green eyes.

The emerald bristled in her hands. Lumbering footsteps heading this way! The same guttural sounds as just now. Sedna looked around for a place to hide. An excited bark, and dark figures leapt out from the undergrowth. Shit! Sedna tried to climb the nearest tree. No grip. Chancing a look, they were gaining. A black animal resembling a large wolf with red eyes salivated and barked. No, I can't die here! She thought frantically.

"_My girl, the shard will help you. If you are scared, it will unleash its protective magic. An elf's gift to me. Keep it with you always. " _

The horrible smiles on those deformed monsters. Sedna managed to get atop a branch and sat astride it. She looked into the crystal and asked it to help her. Her hands were slick.

Snapping jaws and lunging dark brute hands.

Guenhwyvar roared and jumped onto an orc. The monster howled, unable to fight her off. Drizzt's scimitars were out in a flash. He sliced in a blur and each orc came away bleeding profusely, stomachs and throats dripping blood.

One of it continued running forward. Drizzt chased him. Green light twinkled from up a tree. It seemed a giant hellhound was barking and several more orcs were surrounding the place. The one closest to the drow cried out 'Drizzit!' caused a panic among them. That was the last thing he uttered.

Sedna held out the emerald in front of her as if it would protect her. The tingling spread across her body. A large arm gripped her leg. She used it to hit him.

Drizzt knew he had to reach it in time. "Guenhwyvar, take those to your left!" He stabbed the orc near the tree base. A few began hitting back, but the elf was too cunning. A sphere of darkness enfolded them. He avoided all their hits and scored vital areas with Twinkle and Icingdeath. More dropped dead. Sedna opened her eyes and found that she was no longer afraid. The emerald's glow surrounded her entirely.

A fast moving blur with white long hair and lavender eyes, two swords in his hands. He was cutting a path through them. _He is coming to save me? _ The shard became warm, then just as it had before, it broke. Some of it cut her hands but she had no blood. Brilliant otherworldly light blinded the enemy. Drizzt closed his eyes briefly as well.

When it died down, the hound and orcs around the tree were whimpering and covering their faces. A few limped away. The drow opened one eye, then the other. Now he saw a mortal sitting on top of the tree. A persistent orc was holding her ankle, trying to pull her down. He settled him with Twinkle and stood below, panting slightly.

Sedna startled at the closeness of this man. No, elf with dark skin. Pointed ears poked from his ivory mane. He was the person who had been cutting them down. The powder misted into the air.

Drizzt had never seen a foreign human so young in these parts. She looked younger than Catti-brie, was tanned and had short dark hair. The jewel had been protecting her and was the same source. Would she fear him? That was the instinctive urge of any person who looked at him.

Sedna did not know what to say. For moments, the drow and human stared at each other in contemplation. She wondered: did the fey understand English? From her father's collection of fantasy, they spoke what was known as the common language.

She didn't dare to come down. And she didn't know how to come down.

If she was unlucky enough, this drow wasn't Drizzt Do'urden.

"Are you Drizzt Do'urden?" Sedna asked, her voice shaking. She gripped the emerald tighter in her hand. It was not lighted. It will only shine in times of danger.

He nodded. "Yes. How do you know my name?" She spoke the common tongue.

Well, I don't think he is lying. "My father told me about you. Where is your cat?" she asked. He was accompanied by the guardian cat.

Drizzt turned as Guenhwyvar came beside him. Was this girl a sorceress? Guenhwyvar sat down and began licking her paw. Sedna's eyes widened and she smiled. "She is a beauty."

The dark elf smiled. His skin was ebony, but his body language showed no threat.

Sedna relaxed. "Can you help me? Please?"

"Jump, I will catch you." Drizzt held out his muscular arms. When she was down, Sedna felt the cat press its head to her leg. She patted her.

In a cave, fire burning.

He roasted rabbit and cooked a stew. The girl was very quiet. "You are alone? Where is your family?" Drizzt tried to make conversation. She had not screamed at him.

Sedna nodded. "My father died."

Sympathy rose in the dark elf. "I am sorry. I'm also an orphan. May I know your name?"

Oh, how rude of her. She hadn't introduced herself. "Sedna. I came here when this emerald broke in my hands."

He gave her some meat. For the stew they evidently had to share the spoon. Sedna had never been so near a male before, except her father. She had to sit nearer to him. Felt shy.

"Sedna is a nice name. It's good that you like animals. Guenhwyvar knows if people we encounter are good."

She smiled and drank the broth. It was delicious! Drizzt was very curious. He had seen wizards in full control of their powers and some who went mad wielding spells. This child had a wizard name and was in possession of a jewel. He reached for his pouch.

"I should give this back to you. I found it at the cliff."

He showed her part of the shard. It tingled in his hand. Sedna took it. "Thank you, Mr Drizzt." She opened her bag. The larger shard joined with it and flew into the air.

_Damn! Don't be like this. Sedna thought. _Drizzt stared in wonder. She held out her hands, after floating in the air awhile, the almost completed jewel dropped. The girl was its master, no doubt about that. "Sedna, you are a wizard? From here?"

Sedna shook her head. "No I am human. My father gave me this before he died. Where is here?"

She could hardly believe that this was Faerun! When Drizzt said it, Sedna felt giddy with euphoria. Then she would not be pursued by the mafia anymore. No need to worry about money.

He cocked his head. "You're from another world?"

"Earth if that's what you mean. But another time." Sedna gestured. The drow could not possibly understand what she was trying to convey. She explained that they had cars and tall buildings. "But I am no wizard or magic person. I don't know anything about those. My father said I will be safe with you."

Drizzt was touched that the human trusted him on someone's word. It was rare that a human would not shun his kind immediately. He said, "It was a bright light that frightened off some of the orcs. I had thought you were in control, its master. Your father was human as well?"

Sedna smiled. Elves are curious indeed. "Yeah. It's just that… he liked reading fantasy stories and had stumbled upon a big discovery. He had found this world, I think. When I got to him, that day, he was dying. Drizzt." The grief returned in bursts and Sedna sobbed. The dark elf laid his arm across her shoulders. She balled herself up, then gave vent to her pain entirely.

He whispered, "You will not be alone, Sedna. Not anymore. It's all right."

The drow listened to her account of what happened. Eventually she calmed down and fell asleep. Drizzt lay down beside her. It was dawn and he could not stay awake anymore.

When Sedna opened her eyes, she forgot where this place was. A high ceiling. Then it all came back to her. Drizzt Do'urden lay beside her, sound asleep. She touched his white hair contrasting with his dark skin.

_I had cried on him. He must think I'm crazy. _

"_You are not alone," he had said_. Sedna smiled and fingered the shard. Am I its owner? I will need to find out how to use this jewel. It's not that hopeless, had saved her from the orcs. Plus brought Drizzt and Guenhwyvar here.

I will triumph over adversity. Since I'm here, with a hero dark elf, I will embrace whatever comes my way!


	2. Chapter 2

Faerun

**Chap2**

*thank you for reviewing Charlie and wolf speaker. I thought thru it, yes Drizzt has seen humans but not a foreigner.

* * *

Sedna lay down again beside her new friend. Actually he was cute, suave, for a dark elf. His ebony skin was so smooth. Illustrations had not done enough justice capturing the elvish delicacy yet the strength of the drow warrior. She smiled.

Drizzt Do'urden. Hope she had pronounced his name right. He had taut muscles, some scars from war where she glimpsed when he removed his cloak. Wearing a chain mail. Come to think of it, Sedna felt no chill. The last thing she remembered was Drizzt holding her.

Guenhwyvar was a majestic cat! She was honored to be in her presence. All animals thrilled her to the bone! They were awesome. She would never forget her first encounter at a safari with a cheetah. Left her hungry for more.

Opening her bag, careful not to wake him, the scroll remained quite intact. Father had never got the chance to teach her how to use it or read it, in spite of his continued wish to. Was it connected to my shard? Not in English or French, two languages out of four she had mustered. Sedna wished it was easier to fathom. Then she realized she needed water. Padding to the back of the cave, the stone guiding her and lighting the way. Drizzt was right! She was somehow his master. Yes, it was water freshly running. She opened her bottle to fill it and quenched her thirst.

When she returned, his lavender eyes were open sleepily. "Hello," she said.

"Um. Don't go out alone. If you're hungry, there're bread and fruits there inside." Drizzt gestured to his bag.

"Ok. It's fine. I won't go, thank you." He smiled and went back to sleep.

Sedna studied the statuette of the panther, while chewing on food. Father hadn't realized that she was an astral plain cat, couldn't stay out here for long. She wanted to tell him so much! He was cordial to her, sharing his home. _But seems like I need to let him sleep. Dark elves need daytime to sleep. _The fighting had exhausted him.

Well, the practical course of action for her would be to do the same, since she needed to travel with him. The shard guided her back to the necessary place. If she thought of something, it responded very much to her call.

_What are you? The crystal tipped in a circle then fell into her bag. No answer there. Sedna watched the firelight playing on Drizzt's ivory hair until her eyelids became drooping. _

_I have found him, father. Then why were they after me? _Questions circled around her head. Through the bag, the emerald still pulsed with life. Waiting for something…

The powder trail which led the drow and panther along the trail had evaporated. Formed up into shards, they teleported to the cave and laid out nicely in a row.

Dusk. Drizzt awoke and rolled over. Sedna was snoring. The poor girl, alone now with only this jewel. Her story had been unclear and vague, Drizzt didn't understand a lot of things. Cars, cities? Only that bad people wanted to hunt her down. The only city he had known was Menzoberranzan, the Underdark he had escaped from.

Never again would he return.

Sedna. If he didn't remember wrongly, an elf had told him about their goddesses. One of whom was named such. The winter goddess of the Inuit, also the elves' when they required safe passage across oceans. He mused that it was a strong divining name for a child. But how long will she be here? The same inevitable parting threatened to break Drizzt.. humans had far shorter lifespans than elvenkind. Perhaps Sedna had her own mission. It was better to distance himself from mortals. He had come this far without thinking of his companions. His heart called for more discovery.

Besides, Drizzt had resolved to treasure every moment of every day, what it meant to be elf.

The warrior just noticed more emeralds lay in a row close by the entrance. When he tried to pick one up, it jerked away. Sharp sting.

"I am sorry. You wish to return to your owner, don't you?" he said respectfully.

Sedna awoke hearing the gentle voice. Second day she was alive.

His violet eyes twinkled as he smiled, white of his teeth. "Evening, friend."

"Same Drizzt." Then she gaped. The pieces slid along the ground towards her bag. It vibrated like an animal. Whining sound. They both watched in amazement as every shard reunited, flying together and formed a whole emerald. Pristine and perfect, the complete gem hovered by Sedna. No inner voice.

Drizzt glanced at her but made no query. She looked at her reflection. How calm she seemed, her eyes always green, had changed? Silver! God!

"What is wrong?"

"My eyes changed color. I don't know why."

He nodded. "Looks like you are a wizard."

"No I'm not. Oh I ate something from your store. Is this your cave, Drizzt?"

As she talked, she attempted to budge the stupid jewel that felt glued to the ground, now to her hand! He smiled.

It was bonding to her, as Guen bonded to him. But the astral cat was more obedient. Drizzt didn't face any trouble of power-struggles.

"Yes it is for now. Usually I forage while I travel. I do not stay here permanently. You will need new clothes."

Sedna scowled at the disheveled state of her clothing. "Um hm. Do you know of any stores?"

He was puzzled. "Stores?" Did she mean food stores?

"Places to buy clothes. Where do you buy yours?"

"I smithed the chain myself. And I have spares from my last visit with friends," the drow replied carefully, pain lacing his voice.

Sedna nodded, but did not notice his discomfort. _Damn thing! Get in the bag. Stop embarrassing me or I will abandon you. _The emerald shuffled in and she closed the top.

Drizzt shook himself out of his reverie. She seemed quite calm, now that her mourning was temporarily past. He finished packing his weapons and things. "I know of a town. Are you ready to go now?"

Glance at her footwear, they should hold till then. The drow planned to get horses. A human not from here would have less stamina. They walked for some way in the dark. Her emerald provided a light through her bag. He helped her down slopes and crevices.

A town of fey and humans. He said, "You will be with your own kind. That should be a comfort."

"Dunno. I'm not good with people," she said softly. Being an only child, she was shy and awkward around strangers. Her father had always encouraged her to join people's conversations, but she never wanted to. They were too boring and mundane. Instead reading about fantasy realms engrossed her more. She had always wanted to be an explorer.

The humans pointed, whispered and stared. Sedna realized they were scared of her companion. Their eyes averted down when they stared behind her. Drizzt smiled, walking on. The owner of the shop paled and ran out at the sight of the drow. He blurted, "Them drow are killers and unpredictable. Why're ye with him?"

"I mean no harm, sir."

Sedna smiled at him and brushed his arm. "He's my friend. May I see your clothes?"

Drizzt had some money. But the owner had already scooted off. She took her time to select three to four garments- short dresses and tunic with pants separately. Chose boots, more comfortable for travelling. "Ye can take them for free." Cool! Same thing for the inn.

All avoided them, though Drizzt had not gone for his scimitars. Awesome! The innkeeper waved them along to enter. He murmured nervously that it was all for free. Sedna showered and put on a dress. Now she looked like a citizen here. Or was the term denizen?

The drow's lavender eyes widened. In a brown tunic and skirt, Sedna had her dark hair loose. The exact image of a wizard.

"I'm ready. Why're they so afraid of you?" She combed her hair.

"It is natural. I am a dark elf, my people have a nefarious reputation." Drizzt was factual and sincere about this admission. She recalled his wistfulness just now, when he mentioned his friends. He went in to shower.

Sedna surveyed his weapons. Hmm, would it be all right to touch them?

She lifted Twinkle up with some difficulty. Heavy. Her emerald protested with a whine.

_Relax, just looking. I'm not taking it. Unconsciously, the girl spoke to it like a companion, a soulmate. _Reverently she returned the scimitar down.

The drow relaxed as the warm water ran down his hair and torso. It felt good! It will be ages before he could enjoy such a luxury again, free of charge. He only used streams and rivers. It was interesting to care for this human. Catti-brie was born here with dwarves. Drizzt only accompanied her along, not having to show her things. Despite his earlier misgivings, Drizzt was actually curious about her world. When Sedna had recovered from mourning, given time, they could discuss more things. She thought of herself as shy? How well she carried herself, like a noble would.

"Why don't you fear me?" he wanted to know, drying his white hair. In the light of the tavern the coal-black of his skin was a contrast to fair people and things.

Sedna shrugged, blinking her silver eyes. "You're Drizzt Do'urden, good elf. I'm fine with anything." His top half was naked and muscular, and even sitting down, Drizzt had more grace than a mortal.

"You are certain? There is no turning back." He concealed his surprise at the casual trusting remark.

"I am. I was thinking about it all morning. I don't know this place, so you can be my guide. I think… Father sent you to help me." Her vision blurred at this point. She controlled herself. Tactfully Drizzt looked away. Waiting till her sniffling ceased before he spoke again.

"I will take care of you. Thank you for your faith in me. Sometimes, I don't know if I have the ability to help others. But I try my best."

He cannot be evil. My emerald did not show any indication, even now it was quiet. "Hmm, I can use this thing to warn of incoming dangers. It broke and brought me here when I was escaping from mafia," she confided. "Same when the orcs attacked me."

Drizzt considered this. He had an angle which he wanted to share but did not know if it was all right to.

"Sedna."

"Yes?" she glanced up from her lap. His intelligent lavender orbs melted her. She liked this color. If all drow have such soft voices and charming eyes, I won't fear them. And the humans are friendly to me.

"I am confident of protecting you. But can you harness this magic to protect yourself?"

She gasped. He was solemn. "I don't know. It listens to me. That's all so far."

Fine. The drow nodded.

She asked, "Why?"

"Even a skilled fighter gets injured. It is inevitable." Drizzt held out his hand tentatively, but stopped short of her shoulder. Sedna watched him intensely. She smiled openly and moved closer.

"I see. How long does your wound take to heal? On average."

"Faster than a human, but I need weeks to recover."

"Have you fallen ill? Elves don't fall ill, I think. Do you?" this notion terrified her. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not often. Once, I took a chest wound and had fever for some time." That was after the vengeful Ellifain used a counterspell and deflected his blows.

She had to muster that healing spell fast. Clasping the shard it made no response.

He added, "You will need to be cautious. Do not show that to others." Sedna accepted his advice.

"Ok. Thank you."

Drizzt rose to leave. "Wonderful." Her stomach growled.

"Can we get something to eat? You're not hungry, Drizzt?" she asked.

He let her eat more of the supply in his bag, as he was not too hungry. Then purchased some more dry stuff. Drizzt had to search for fruits again, perhaps hunt down rabbit or deer.

Where were they going? Her silver eyes were foreign to him. She stopped when he left the inn and walked outside. Sedna drank some water, then followed him. He asked, "Where do you wish to go?"

She was not used to giving directions. Drizzt was not a chauffeur. "Keep travelling. I want to explore Faerun, your country."

He smiled. She was a wanderer at heart. _Did Fate send her here so I will not be lonely? _

Drizzt whistled to wild horses. A pied and black mare for her and a grey dappled one for himself. "Wow!"

"It is the gift of every elf to speak to wildlife. I'm glad I came to the surface world and discovered such miracles."

"Oh. Yep, if I didn't leave my home, I wouldn't have fallen in. haha." She laughed, stroking the equine.

Drizzt approved. She had little trouble riding on her own. Sedna may need help controlling her powers properly. However he knew no wizards in this region. His friend was far to the north, while they were moving west. The drow wanted to keep to the warmer regions. He hated the cold.

Since he was the guide for this guest, they would take a path of fewer enemies. After the fall of Obould, the orcs had ceased being united.

The dark elf told her of some adventures. About the underdark, his private secret, he was not so ready to disclose yet. Sedna did not press. She had a dreamy gaze. Drizzt liked the child. She was very complex. Her knowledge of the fey stemmed from findings and books, matching his experiences. They were also equal to a peasant's knowledge.

"Your father taught you much. " Drizzt remarked lightly.

Sedna smiled. "I went for riding lessons. Thanks." She felt shy but touched he was interested in her, a foreigner.

Drizzt listened in silence. After a pause, she commented on Guenhwyvar. "Hm I think your companion is noble and powerful. You are so fortunate! I can see she is an equal and not a pet? " He explained the situation of how she became his, but they never used each other. Theirs was honorable. Sedna liked felines. "Oh I see. I wish I were that lucky."

He said they could share the magic panther. Sedna was touched again. In silence for sometime, they cantered at a leisurely pace. The scenery was panoramic- giant trees, mountains, sparkling pure waters and chittering of animals. If only she could see as well as he did in the pitch black. He smiled. Guen was not an ordinary animal to be summoned whenever he wished. Later she would understand.

She asked the emerald to light the way. Ah, much better. At a suitable site for camping, now that it was very late, he dismounted and helped her down. "Drizzt I want to know more about you. It's so cool. Hope you will not mind."

Hadn't she heard about the rumours here? Drow are evil and nefarious.

And what was cool? Drizzt did not really understand what this meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Faerun**

**Chapter 3**

_*From The two swords' where he finally kicked orc ass_

_

* * *

_

Sedna laughed when Drizzt responded, "Black is not a beautiful color. Why your curiosity about the drow?"

He looked miffed, a faint line creasing his forehead.

"You are my guide now. I thought I can start from that."

Drizzt felt like refusing. They could discuss anything_, but_ the drow. His kin were ruthless killers. Nothing fascinating about them! "Are you all right?" Sedna bit her lip. He was angry? He had not spoken since that remark.

"Yes. Goodnight." Drizzt watched the moonlight, his back to her.

She tried to read the tone, feeling for her shard. _Is he mad at me? Why? _

_Difficult emotions in your companion. Drizzt is- unable to understand your fascination with his people. Sense his hostility towards them._

What? Sedna knocked her head. She had just screwed up bigtime. But if he was offended, he did not retort to that. Still, he had not spoken except two words.

"Drizzt, um, you don't need to tell me if you're unhappy," she said at length. Holding onto the memory of his smile, Sedna did not want the misunderstanding to grow. She had underestimated his simple nature. Should she apologize? Father would know what to do.

"It is not that. Next time," his reply was succinct.

"Ok. Later, when it's morning, wake me. You sleep in the daytime right?"

He stood up, feeling her watch his every move. Sedna's curiosity was burning like an unquenchable flame. "Yes. I will wake you. It is nice to watch the sunrise from here."

She smiled. "Sounds great. It's just- I want to know you better. You're very kind to me. And- and I should try to reciprocate that."

The drow nodded. His lavender orbs had an enchanting effect in the moonlight, long wild tresses whipped by the night breeze. Drizzt was not very tall, but he played on that illusion now standing with one booted foot on a rock.

He asked, "Can you use the jewel on me?" He had felt a telepathic probe into his mind. Dark elves have a connection to magical objects.

She paused. The emerald squeaked _Don't tell him. _He sat down close by. "No, I haven't."

Drizzt detected her lie. Humans were capable of lying, they did not have as much honor as the fey. His mortal friends had been simple, but even they fell to that flaw. "Are you sure?" He could forgive her ignorance of the magical arts, as the shard might be playing with her will.

Sedna closed her eyes and fell asleep. Drizzt stayed up to watch for enemies. It was always good to keep a vigil. He summoned Guenhwyvar for company. "My friend, I don't understand her. If only she won't ask about my homeland. I loath all that is Lolth and wish to forget it." The panther blinked lazily at him and nudged him with her huge head to be scratched. He smiled and scratched her favorite spot under the chin and behind her ears. She seemed to tell him not to think so much. "I will overlook that."

Guenhwyvar never spoke to him. They were connected spiritually. He always wondered if she would speak. It would be thrilling to hear her voice. She rose and paced to the edge of the rocks. Glanced back at Drizzt. She pawed the ground.

He nodded. She wished to hunt.

Dawn. Drizzt tapped Sedna on the shoulder. She moaned and covered her face.

"Wake up. It's sunrise. You want to see it don't you?" he said.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Waking early had better be worth it. "Cool!" The air was a little cold, but the golden light gleaming was more than worth the experience. He agreed.

"In my world I can't see it so close. Thank you. I want to see it everyday."

"Of course."

It returned to her, her lie. Did Drizzt know that she had lied? But he would be angry again had she told the truth. He glanced at her. For a moment, the silvery color had morphed back to green. Then Sedna blinked and it was gone.

She decided not to use it on him anymore. He may not be able to hear her communicating with the emerald, but he might feel its effect. Father said they were more or less magical, attached to their objects and telepathic to a certain extent.

"Your eyes, they were green?"

"Yep. Did they change back?" Sedna touched her face.

"A little, now it is silver once more."

"Oh." She looked dismayed and hugged her knees. Drizzt had to shield his eyes. Sunlight was a punishment to dark elves, night vision was blessed but had become a bane now. A shadow. He blinked back tears. "You're in pain, Drizzt. Are you all right?"

"Fine. I thank you." That eased her worry.

They rode for some way. "You're not tired? I thought you have to sleep."

He replied, "When it gets scorching. There's shade up ahead. Good, we will have fish." A stream ran. After delicious roast trout, the drow lay down for a nap. Sedna wanted to help look for food, but she could not bear to kill rabbits. They hunted animals for food. Fish was fine. She had the jewel instruct her what to do. Waiting was long, but at last weight on her line. Yea!

"Hey I fished a few more."

He was astonished. "Good." Sedna beamed.

In the late afternoon, they continued their journey.

The human dismounted. Before her hand reached the flap, her emerald shot out and hovered in the air. She understood something, if she wanted to ask questions, it will answer. "Is there danger?"

Weak glow. "Ok where? Which direction?"

It rotated on its side, then tingled. Sedna nodded. "Drizzt there're some bad guys to the south. But we don't know who they are."

Drizzt smiled in excitement. "All right. Do you wish to engage them?"

"I don't mind."

He led the way. They belly- crawled to the lip of the boulder. Several men gathering below. The drow's sharp eyesight spotted them as half troll, half-human. They were mobilizing to go somewhere. He was going to sign to her his intention but remembered he had not taught her yet. Sedna wondered what was he going to do? Rush them?

But they were huge!

He motioned they should crawl behind some tall grasses. They would not be able to see them from here. He whispered, "It's not necessary to engage, Sedna. I think we can use another route."

"Ok no problem." Nobody confronted them. She felt safe with the ranger. It was some distance away before Drizzt called the horses. Why had he been uncertain of protecting the people he cared about? Did his past haunt him?

"Do you know surface elves?"

He smiled. "A few. We united against King Obould, ten years ago. They were formidable and I was separate from my allies. The elves gave me shelter and…" * Drizzt delved into this tale. Sedna wished her life was more thrilling!

Then he was serious again. Sedna imagined that dark elves are solemn just as their cousins are light-hearted. Then again, he had suffered a lot. Sensitive to mentioning his past. He brought up a point: if they both slept in the day, it would leave them vulnerable.

"I won't. I can stay up."

"Yes. However you may get tired and doze off. Then no one can guard our backs."

She felt scared now. "Um what do you propose?"

"Horses can warn of danger, and also your jewel now that it's proven. Can it wake us in time?"

Sedna grasped it and concentrated with his question. Drizzt wished he could do that with Guenhwyvar and have an answer. "Can do."

* * *

"A cave up ahead. Stay behind me." He drew his scimitars ready to strike as he advanced. The emerald glittered. So far she had not seen him up close killing people yet. That view was not clear enough plus night. Emerald did not give an alarm. The drow's steps were silent. He twirled his weapons in arcs.

A guttural shout. _Anything you can warn us now? She pressed her shard. _

_Nothing. _"It's not enemy." She whispered. The drow closed in, then relaxed his stance. He could talk to them, they were underground dwarves, one of his first friends' race in Menzoberranzan. Drizzt used the simple code language he had learnt.

"_We seek shelter for the day. Can you allow us room?"_

The dwarves pointed at him, then gathered in a circle. Drizzt heard agreement sounds. They needed shelter, the horses were exhausted, himself as well though he did not admit it. He could not sleep well.

"_Who is your friend?" they recoiled at the sight of the girl running in. _

"Hi. They look nice," she remarked to him.

"_Witch!" some muttered._

Drizzt placated them, gesturing to them _' we won't harm you she's not a witch'_ . Sedna watched. She did not understand. They looked harmless, grey skinned small people with white hair and beards. Evidently they looked like smurfs. A big one, the leader, grimaced and pointed at her.

Drizzt turned to her. "Show them your hands are empty."

She did so. The dwarves buzzed. Their eyes were bulbous and amber. Sedna smiled again. "Good, they are fine with us." He went to retrieve their mounts.

A small dwarf broke away and came within inches of Sedna. She cocked her head. He snorted and spat on the floor.

"Hey what's that mean?"

The drow entered and sank down. He looked tired. She had not noticed before, because of his black skin. It was night. Drizzt didn't sleep well just now?

He stifled a yawn.

"Sleep. I will keep watch."

"And you? It is fine. The night is my friend," he replied indignantly.

She shook her head. "You are exhausted from taking care of my needs. Rest. Besides these buddies will help won't they?" Drizzt had fallen asleep halfway through her speech. She touched his white mane. His breathing deepened. Snores.

Observation of what happened so far:

Drizzt is good drow

Bad drow existed. Stayed underground mostly so no chance of meeting them

get up to speed what to do with emerald (other than warning, it's got to be more than that)

Need to muster how to heal wounds- if we get hurt. No hospitals

he actually was sensitive for a guy. Remember not to touch on hotspots. Self-imposed machoism.

these dwarves are afraid of me, don't like me. Why?

many people in Faerun want peace. But hate drow. Why does Drizzt still protect them though they fear and think he's like the rest?

Drizzt stirred after a while. Did he sleep soundly? Feeling her eyelids droop, Sedna walked around. Oh no she couldn't fall asleep. She'd be a burden if she fell asleep.

_Emerald may I know your name?_

Hmm… Spirit. Cool name. It had a name then!

_Spirit, Drizzt is my friend. If he touches you, don't sting him all right? Be good. I am your ally now. So is he. _

The dwarf who had dared to venture close stared at her. Sedna smiled. "I mean no harm, little one. Thank you for allowing us to stay."

It twittered and gestured at her jewel. She took it out, partially. Drizzt warned her not to show it to others. But Spirit requested to come out. The drow was smiling. Maybe dreaming a nice dream. Poor guy, a lone good dark elf in a hostile world. Why did he continue to turn a smile to idiots? Sedna would not show mercy to those mean humans who ran away from him. Never mind I will be his friend.

Suddenly they chirped. A few dwarves ran in, pointing outside. Spirit hummed a familiar shimmer. The same thing w the orcs coming for her. Damn!

"Drizzt wake up! Wake up, something's outside." She shook him.

He frowned and got up groggily. Sedna felt terrible for disturbing him. He tuned in to the distress. Some animal a huge one. Deciphering their speech, he said, "Come, we need to go into the inner recesses. Hurry, follow them."

She crouched to be small enough for the low ceiling of the inner recess. Drizzt grabbed Twinkle and Icingdeath, tense for action. He ignored the fatigue in his bones and focused his mind. Lavenders shimmered. A huge figure lumbered in, behemoth of a bear. This bear wore a necklace. Drizzt backed towards them slowly, facing it all the time.

Sedna flashed Spirit. _Tell it we mean no harm! How can he fight that behemoth all by himself? Do something!_

Its glow blinked out and went dead. Sedna cursed silently. Now all of their hosts would have seen her with this precious stone. She kept her eyes peeled. The little dwarf smiled at her with a toothy grin now.

The bear pawed the air, sniffing. It did not seem to see Drizzt. The drow reached for a fruit and held it out like a bribe. "Easy now. I am not your enemy." The bear got down on fours investigating this short figure with food. Its mouth salivated. Drizzt spoke softly to it in growls and purrs.

Sedna held bated breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Temptation**

_* Coco Lee's Love before time _

* * *

The bear licked the fruit then gently took it in its jaws from the dark elf. His hand touched its nose. "Now peace be with you." The dwarves were gaping, one was repeating the drow's name like a mantra, a prayer. She grinned.

Drizzt could barely stay on his feet and stumbled to where they were. Everyone thanked him in their guttural tongue. He smiled and replied something nice too. Sedna waited for her turn and commented, "Nice work! Sorry to disturb your sleep. They were all panicking."

"Never mind. Now it's bedtime." He sank back against the walls and closed his eyes. She leaned close to him. Safety at last. Then she felt a jerk. Several more times.

"Sorry that's mine," she hissed, gripping her bag. The dwarf seemed hurt. He just reached out again, whimpering. What could she offer to him?

Ah her necklace! It was gold, should be precious enough. Her father's gift. It was all right. She unhooked her necklace and gave it to the creature. It cocked its head, dextrous fingers peeling open the locket.

Before they left, the leader dwarf pointed at her with a big smile. Drizzt remarked, "They like you now. What's that?"

He had not seen the gold chain before. The boy was wearing it and showing off to his friends. Sedna said mildly, "It was mine. He wanted to take Spirit, but I couldn't let that happen. So it's a fair trade." Drizzt glanced at her curiously.

Everybody prostrated before them. Drizzt waved his hands, shaking his head. She supposed he did not wish them to prostrate.

Galloping out to an open land, Sedna felt a stirring of euphoria and adrenaline rush. Dusk. The darkening cobalt blue hue consuming the russet gold color of the remaining sun rays. Drizzt closed his violet orbs, sensing the warmth leaving the earth.

"I love this!"

Impulsively the human hugged him about the waist. Drizzt felt hotness creep up his neck. Not obvious physically, but one can tell from his smothering eyes and Adam's apple swallowing. Elves are not hugged unless they are close friends. But he had no heart to push her away. Sedna was his friend after all.

"I too."

Nightfall. Her turn to be groggy, for Sedna had been awake throughout the day. He bade her to sleep now. "We can wait." He pulled his cloak over her to keep her warm. Drizzt barely felt the chill now he was sated. It must be hard for a child to be away from her family. He had one, but wanted to be away from them. When he had been exiled from Menzoberranzan, he was also twice her age at least! _Could I have seen her father before? He had come here once._

She had few hours of slumber. The drow gazed up at the sky, expression of bliss. He looked so youthful. How old was Drizzt Do'urden? Elves are long lived, more than humans. This lifestyle was not too hard to adapt to. Sedna asked, "You're a sky reader?"

That remark surprised him. "What is that? Come, sit by me."

She nodded acceptingly. "Well, sky-reader is a term for astrologer, finding directions by the stars. You seem to be doing that."

He laughed, a sweet sound like music. So far it was the first time Sedna had heard him laugh. "It is a special term. I know a little. The North star will guide a wanderer safely through his journey."

A love before time. Sedna felt the need to sing it.

_If the sky opened up for me, and the mountains disappeared_

_If the seas run dry turned to dust, and the sun refused to rise_

_I will still find my way, by the light I see in your eyes_

_The world I know may fade away_

_But you stay_

_As the earth reclaims it due  
And the cycle starts anew  
We'll stay, always  
In the love that we have shared before time_

_If the years take away  
Every memory that I have  
I would still know the way  
That would lead me back to your side  
The north star may die  
But the light that I see, in your eyes  
Will burn there always  
Lit by the love we have shared before time_

_When the forest turns to jade  
And the stories that we've made  
Dissolve away  
One shining light will still remain_

_When we shed our earthly skin  
And when our real life begins  
There'll be no shame  
Just the love that we have made before time_

He clapped. "I love the imagery of this song! It reminds me of pure love. You sing like a lark."

She smiled. "Thank you." Drizzt thought that she could be a bard. "Nah I probably won't be good enough."

"Why not?"

She changed the topic, "Oh you could, Drizzt. I will think of a song to play on the piano. I can still do it even without long practice. I'm sure your voice is good too."

"No one will stay. Drow don't entertain," he replied candidly.

"Your voice is melodious too. I can feel the potential." The Africans had natural voice talents, as he did too!

He shook his head, ivory hair softly caressing his coal skin. "As soon as I open my mouth, you will see the humans fleeing."

"What did your race do to deserve such a reputation, Drizzt?"

His face contorted with profound pain. Silence, like a frost. Sedna empathized with him. Quietly he told her about their _so-called_ raids on the surface dwellers.

"But I know you're not like them! I will explain to those stupid people running away. They are blind."

Her anger fazed the drow. Sedna had never been so vehement in her sentiments before. Indeed women are temperamental.

"No need. It is useless."

"I am serious!"

Drizzt covered her hand with his calloused one. "Sedna it is enough I have witnessed your loyalty. Many humans don't believe. You have chosen to believe in me, and have faith. I'm truly touched."

His lavender orbs glittered and drew her in, calming her. The words sank in. Surely and confidently. He added with a small smile, "I have become accustomed and used to their discrimination and prejudice. The worse ones used my skills then abandoned me to the cold. When I most needed shelter, they drove me away. Now I have the means of survival, I don't care what people think anymore."

The drow's heart leapt in his chest at the brilliant silver transforming her eyes. Sedna felt so furious that he tried so hard, yet prejudice continued. _I will not allow this to persist anymore! She thought. _The emerald wiggled violently. "Sedna! Sedna calm down! It is all right." He had to repeat a few times, shaking her.

She came to and glanced at him blindly.

"You look pale. Are you sick?" He felt her forehead.

"No I'm furious."

He had to stop her before the rage consumed her again. "Please do not be angry anymore. Tell me about your father. How was he like?" Drizzt made his voice husky and soothing. The child's cold skin warmed again. She talked about her childhood.

"I miss him. He made me happy. He always wanted me to know how to read and enjoy the arts. I guess I relied too much on his companionship." Sedna said.

Drizzt listened intently. He said, "I will serve you gladly. Loyalty and faith will prevail over the darkness."

His words gave her courage. She was surprised when he kissed her forehead. "Drizzt you are my friend and equal. Not my servant."

"Very well. On my word, this fey's vow shall be kept." It sounded cute. Elf was fey she reminded herself. Her rage was forgotten, as the wind scatters the dandelions.

Digging into her bag, she pulled out the scroll. Carefully the dark elf ran a finger down the symbols. They were complex hieroglyphics with pictures and images. "Do you know how to read it?" she enquired.

He frowned. "Not a lot. It is about your shard?"

"Yes I think so. Any chance someone you know can translate?"

"My friends are far away. I only know one and he has not yet gone insane… I hope. Insanity is common among wizards. It is rare to meet a woman mage." He made out darkness falls and light. Perhaps referring to the ward against evil. Had an idea.

"Can I hold the jewel for a while?"

She whispered something. Drizzt focused Spirit on the scroll. The light revealed a crescent moon, zigzags and a green flame. Then no more. But the symbols remained there. Hmm…

Drizzt asked for her father's name. Benjamin Harlin. Not familiar. An old human he met seemed to fit the description. But he gave another name.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing his frowning.

"Not him, then. I saw a mortal, wearing modern clothes. From your world." Drizzt rolled it back and returned it. Sedna was back to her positive and cheerful self. He felt relieved. "How did Benjamin know of my deeds?"

"Oh you are famous. Many stories have been recorded about you, Drizzt."

He was puzzled. Then he beamed. "Flattering. Is prejudice better there?" he wondered.

"Sadly, no. But not all of us hate black people. I think I won't. I need you."

"Impossible of you, friend!" he teased.

"Why?" She blinked.

"Not telling. Do you want to go to an inn? I need a bath."

"Yea someone stinks. I cannot believe I leaned on him." She pinched her nose.

Drizzt pouted. "That's it. I will leave you behind. Just keep up the insults."

She laughed merrily. "You cannot. How can you abandon me alone?"

"Try! I'm an evil elf." He growled at her. She giggled.

* * *

Dragonskeep inn. Many elves and strange fey turned up, so there was no adverse reaction to Drizzt's appearance. He took a bath first, at Sedna's insistence. She had obtained a book and lay on her stomach on the bed. How concentrated her face looked, silver eyes cold and merciless.

"You may go in now."

"Thank you." She sniffed the air and smiled.

Picking up the book, he could only read half its title _Crossroads to_- flipping the pages, the drow noted it was some kind of journal. Only some of it was in the common language. When she emerged, she was surprised he took such an interest in a book. For a warrior… "Drizzt what is it?"

"Is this yours? I hope you do not mind."

"No, it was left behind by someone who stayed here. You like?"

He smiled. "I do not understand some of it. What are those?"

She glanced where he was pointing. "N'cest pas. French."

His lavenders became intrigued. "I see. Can you read to me? I would like to know the story."

Not that she minded but why? He added, "It's time you started reciprocating. I have been telling tales till my throat's dry. But your tales are few and far between."

Sedna analysed his tone- some hurt and machoism. Drizzt apparently thirsted for knowledge. "Hmm is it coz the fey demand a one for one reward?"

Quiet, the drow adamantly held out the book. She opened it to the first page. "But I'm not confident of translating French."

Drizzt lay down on the other bed and closed his eyes. "Never mind. Please begin."

Sedna read aloud, pausing for water. Never once did he interrupt. When she stopped, he was patient. Wearing a shirt with asian designs, short sleeves, the fair locks against the pillow, he looked relaxed and happy.

He seemed to have fallen asleep. Sedna wondered how drow were educated. But he said he didn't want to talk about it…. She wanted to hear about his childhood though. "May I ask you something?"

Lavenders slitted, he turned to face her. "Yes."

"What was your school like, in your home? This book is about a girl writing in her journal about her schoolmates."

Drizzt said blandly, "Drow learn martial arts and magic in an academy. I did not think of my birthplace as a home. It was a hostile unforgiving land. Can we not discuss this?"

"Sorry. I was curious. Here it says the French love to eat in restaurants."

His mood lightened. "What is that?" She described to him. How many times had he felt at peace, not having to battle and fend for his life? It was nice that for a change Sedna was speaking more about what she knew and learnt. He could see something of himself- this eagerness and curiosity.

"We can stay a few more days. This place is friendly to me."

She smiled and began humming a tune. Drizzt's ears pricked, his lips lifted in a smile. "Have you been applauded by an audience? I am sure they'll love to hear your song."

The girl blushed. "No, I only sang to a few people and even then I stammered. I cannot stand it when people look at me."

He empathized with her inadequacy. She was uncertain of her abilities. "I see. I was too, when I came to the surface. I seriously doubted my ability to make friends without scaring them first."

"Oh. Then how did they not run away? You talked sense into them."

"No. My friends accepted me."

"Is it okay for you to tell me more about them?" she ventured. Drizzt did not answer for some time, his gaze unfocused and dreamy. She took out her emerald and felt its pulse.

"I can. I have four friends, a Halfling, dwarf, and 2 humans. We shared many adventures and have been the most memorable times in my life. The first I met was a dwarf…" he told the story without mentioning any names. He hoped she would understand that it ached to speak of their names.

Had something happened or befallen them? Sedna felt tempted to use the shard again, but stopped when the drow's gaze focused sharply on her. He had finished his tale and waited expectantly. "Drizzt that was nice. What's up?"

"Up?"

"Is something the matter?" she realized her slang didn't work in this world. Drizzt was polite enough not to correct her.

He smiled and shook his head. "I am all right. You are an only child?"

"Yep. What about you? Same?"

"I had four siblings. They- died or went missing." Drizzt bade the child to read more. If she knew of his Hunter side, the one that slew enemies without mercy, would she still be his friend? For several years now, he had been alone with Guenhwyvar. It was safer not to let Sedna see the other wild side of his drow heritage.

He shared his observations and facts of wildlife, edible fruits and more practical outdoors tips.

"This is edible. You can tell by the insects running close to the plant. But the flower is poisonous." He held her back when she was going to pick it, a red flower.

Aw! It looked pretty. Bright colored plants and animals were toxic. Drizzt had a lively tone when he guided her. Sedna enjoyed these sessions. Her most memorable moment was holding a snake commonly thought to be poisonous but was not. A milk snake.

She learnt fast. Drizzt considered adding basic combat skills, in case he was too occupied or injured. "Do you accept? Sedna are you listening to me?" his tone became firm. She was fingering her shard.

"Huh? I heard. Ok. Hey, Drizzt want to see how I made progress?"

He frowned. "More stealing?"

"At least it's in our favour! We don't have much money left now. I can't just eat bread and fruits. Not enough."

Drizzt had been speaking to some travelling men asking directions and the weather. The child had used her shard to find out where their food store was and stolen some. Small pies, cooked meat and eggs. Completely unrepentant. He could not condone this any longer. Magic wielding should not be used for petty theft.

She had persuaded him, "Come on, we're starving. You look very tired. Just this once. Eat." She smiled and offered him a pie.

He could not bear to scold and discipline her, the image of her left orphaned softened his heart. And the ranger had been starving till his legs were weak. Travelling was harsh, the next stopover would be many miles away. Drizzt accepted, partaking of the stolen contraband. What a mistake!

Sedna looked angry, glaring at him. Her silver pupils almost consumed the whites. But he was taller. "You only said once and I let you off. We cannot continue like this, stealing from honest people!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Faerun 5- Portent**

*thank u for your reviews!

* * *

Sedna replied curtly, "Are you going to be uptight and tense? Ok, one: how do you propose we get more food? Two: I was going to show you some trick I came up with."

Drizzt considered these. He smiled grimly. "We can offer to help in a quest or do chores in exchange for lodgings."

Sedna's mood was still shady. But he stood unyielding, meeting her stoic glare with his own burning lavender orbs.

"Now give me a chance to show you! Drizzt!" Her silver faded to green in her enthusiasm.

"Wait. Do you agree?"

"No."

His unusual eyes penetrated her. She stepped back, nervous. Soft lavender no problem. _This_ was scary! "Fine fine, I agree." She shook his preoffered hand.

Drizzt gestured for her to show him.

"I can use it to see into hearts and whether they bear us ill intent or not. Those people you thought of as being honest, they were not! In fact they are rapists and thieves. So I didn't think it was wrong to thieve from them." She watched his expression warily, he remained every bit the strict ranger.

Drizzt responded, "I don't see them as that."

She smiled, clasping the shard and held out to Drizzt. "Hold it, see into its mind."

The girl was speaking the truth. He viewed its projection of the people looting and raping women, but they had no weapons. Being dressed as gentlemen in finery, the men were disguised as honest merchants. He had been ignorant of this. "Conning," she explained brightly. "Lots of them in my world."

Drizzt normally dealt with armed ruffians. They openly challenged travelers for duels. These people had been friendly and kind to him.

"It's ok to steal from such assholes right?"

A strange term? Drizzt smiled. "I did not realize. But as I said before, we cannot steal from others. Or we are no different from them. She looked crestfallen. The elf clapped her lightly on the shoulder. "I wish to teach you some self-defense skills. Unless you can shoot enemies with this thing, we will be outnumbered."

Sedna had a determined focus gaze. "I can. But I could just hide."

Drizzt glared at her which put that idea out of mind immediately. "You mentioned that we are equals. What if one day, I am injured or lie unconscious?"

"You're not that bad. I'm sure that won't happen! I've seen you in action."

He was adamant. His solemnity was tinged with concern now. Sedna admitted defeat. Such a focused stare could only mean there was no more negotiating. _Drizzt is stubborn!_

Training. There was no enemy. Because of the heat, the drow tied his hair back in a ponytail and took off his clothes and armor. It had gone on for almost two weeks. Usually, Sedna tried to run off when she could, but he would find her and insist on practicing. She tried to hold up Twinkle without letting go. That was all right. Yet any effort cost her much, her muscles hurt.

She watched the drow fashion staffs. That was the basic, which he said had been his early training weapon. It was not as sharp as a sword, still effective against enemies. So far Sedna only got herself hit on the head. Lots of bruises. It was not fair!

Her resentment was there, even when Drizzt felt ready to help her up. He held out his arm.

"I give up!" she lay down.

He knelt. "There will come a time. You need to be prepared. This is for your benefit. What if I am hurt by arrows?"

Sedna's tears fell quicker. His heart ached. "Will you die? Like dad?"

How could he phrase it differently? The elf helped her up. She shook vigorously. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words.

"Could you go easy on me first?" she asked after she calmed.

His teachers were harsh. The female drow would whip or kill any student who gave up. His memories of that time still fresh… _It's a human_- a voice whispered.

Drizzt realized the emerald was speaking to him. _When did you begin speaking?_

_I have a voice. When I feel like talking I do. Do not hurt her. _

The jewel sounded indignant. He explained it was all for her sake. He didn't like torturing a vulnerable child otherwise.

She lay sleeping, hugging her bag tightly.

It was an ominous prospect. The elf should be immortal right? Sedna pouted. The few disputes they encountered were settled verbally or with minor conflict. He came out unscathed. She dared not think of the time when he would sustain injuries more serious than that.

"Drizzt I'm sorry. I understand there's a need for me to learn." He was cleaning his sword. It gleamed. Sedna could not face his intense lavender orbs so she looked at his hair. His ebony skin made him invisible. Why no answer? _Maybe her progess was like shit. And Drizzt is disappointed in me. No no I shouldn't think like that. _She tried to ask her emerald to tell her what he was thinking but it refused.

"Drizzt?"

"Um hm." He didn't look at her. "I heard what you said."

"I won't complain tomorrow. Are you furious with me? Master?"

He was actually thinking of the times he had been cut down although his companions were skilled warriors. Lung slashed, shoulder fractured. "No. I don't speak when I'm engrossed in a task."

She nodded. Drizzt padded and knelt beside her. He held out a bottle. "This salve can heal bruises. Want me to rub in for you?"

When she pulled her clothes down, he almost turned away. Then he relaxed. She did not make a sound. "Are you all right?" he asked.

The girl nodded. She thought, _Please do your protection more! If not now soon! Can you heal?_

_I only protect. But I amlimited in healing. In her previous dream, Father appeared in its reflection. "I am glad you found Drizzt! Every jewel has its weakness. Not omnipotent. You must understand that."_

"_Father! Please come back. I miss you." She ran to the huge green centre. The emerald had augmented in size._

"_No I serve as a reminder to his memory. I must tell you, one day he cannot help. And you will have to step up."_

"_No! Drizzt will get hurt? But he is kind to me. You must protect him." She shouted._

The dark elf turned around at her shout. Sedna shivered, her skin breaking out in sweat.

"What happened?"

He bade her to sit by the fire. Briefly she told him of her nightmare, leaving out the ominous part where he might get hurt. It could not happen!

"Sedna I promise not to leave you by yourself. I am truly sorry that your father left you early. Zaknafein my own father left me suddenly as well. I understand where you come from. (her silver pupils brimming) I was wounded inside. To be stronger than I used to be took a lot of effort, but I've survived. My greatest regret is that I failed to help him. My point is, you cannot allow your emotions to overrule, to affect the decisions you have to make in life." He searched her expression for pain.

No more. She understood. Standing up, the girl hugged him. He smiled. Dark elves are unaccustomed to hugs. But it consoled her.

"Drizzt, I am so sorry." She sighed deeply.

"How do you view me? I am unsure if I should take care of you as a father would."

She pulled back. "My mentor and friend. And a brother… I've never had a brother before."

The drow smiled. "As your older brother, you shall listen to my advice understand? Now go to sleep. It was just a nightmare."

"Goodnight." The rest of the night passed. The drow took out the onyx figure of Guenhwyvar. Softly he summoned her to the mortal realm, then rubbed her ears. She purred, tail waving in bliss.

"My dear friend, I want to make sure she is all right. But, if something happens to me, who will care for her? She is all alone. I have a foreboding."

* * *

Sedna was all cheered up when she awoke the next day. Drizzt slept for the day, while she kept a lookout. The shard told her there was a farm but it was a week's journey away. Since it was safe, she foraged for fruits and even found root vegetables. He seemed so fatigued that he did not stir even when her footsteps were noisy. She let him rest more while she watered the horses.

In the evenings, they continued travelling. Soon the friends came near a forest and decided to make camp. He had temporarily stopped making her train since her shoulder still hurt.

Carefully, he talked to her about her future. His was unpredictable, as expected, but perhaps Sedna wished to find a way back to her world. "Do you have other kin?"

"No."

"Are you certain of this?"

The child nodded, frowning. "What's the matter?"

"What are your plans? Perhaps someone is waiting for you to return to your world. You told me that the shard brought you here. Can you return safely?" he said as tactfully as possible.

She felt hurt. Why was he driving her away now? "I- don't know. I have no plans, except to stay with you."

"My life is always fraught with peril…." He stopped, hearing sounds of whistling. Amber pupils gleamed in the dark forests nearby. He drew his scimitars. Sedna picked up her staff. The jewel shimmered brightly. The shapes moved swiftly, growling among themselves. For the drow, his heat-sight enabled him to spot them. About ten aggressive spiked beasts. Strictly not carnivores but they were irate. He tried to sooth them.

He sensed that they did not care, unlike the bear earlier.

Automatically when the girl opened her bag, the shard fixated onto the staff. _Protect him!_

Calling upon his innate qualities, Drizzt marked them with faerie fire. She gaped. He said he's a warrior, not a mage?

"Can you climb up a tree?" he bade her. She had not heard his footsteps.

"Yes. What about you?"

He said he'd be all right. The figures leapt at him and he slashed. Their bodies glanced off his blades. Drizzt handed her the panther figure. "Call her if I don't return. I'm going to find out what is the cause of their aggression." Shit, a bow would be useful.

He shouted at them, which had bunched into a tight herd. Then they started a trampede. Drizzt cursed, agilely avoiding and cutting them. His aim was more to distract them from Sedna. She concentrated hard, lending as much mental energy as possible. These days, her practice had gained some information about channeling energy to help the emerald.

Drizzt crouched before a structure in a temple. The magic emanated strongest from the centre. An onyx figure of a multi-handed woman with amethyst eyes glittered in hatred. She seemed to glare at him. It intoned **death to Drizzt Do'urden and his friends. **Damn! He avoided the eyes and used faery fire to see if there were trigger lines.

None. His boot connected with something. A stonehead of a once-human. It was a frozen horrified. So, this statue had a Medusian curse. He paused to think.

Outside, the girl slid down the tree. The beasts were gone. The emerald pulsed. _Danger! Sorcery, black magic! It is evil._

_Can you cancel out its effect? _

_Yes! Yes, take me in! _

She began running_, _dread lending extra stamina. The emerald acted as a beacon for her poor night vision. The creatures tried to strike her but they feared the protection. She asked where Drizzt was. It took some time to find his trail given her inexperience.

The elf used his scimitars to try and lop off its head, using the shiny reflection as mirror. It was chopping rock, had no effect. Then he smiled. Before the stare could turn to the drow, he had rolled to its back and stabbed with Twinkle. The growling stopped.

Good. Drizzt had seen everything but not anticipated a lever which dropped silently. Suddenly his right side exploded with fire. Drizzt had evaded the stakes triggered, but one. His hand came away stained with blood. He staggered to the doorway and knelt. Leaning against the wall, Drizzt tried to yank out the stake but the effort cost him too much.

His perfect vision was blurred. _So sorry. Sedna help me. _He had left the Underdark too long, dealing with the surface denizens. Usually he won by luck and melee or range weapons. The green light approaching was assuring. He tried to cry out, but his voice was too weak. An unknown chill spread from the numbing wound and the elf panted. Sweat sheened his skin.

* * *

Sedna had reached another entrance to the temple holding out the emerald. It started whispering ancient incantations. The statue began to swivel its deadly gaze to them but soon died out. "Drizzt? Where are you?" Blood. Oh shit!

She felt her heart trip faster. A figure leaning, gasping, white hair. His right side was soaked red and increasing by the minute. Something protruded. No! She began to cry.

Drizzt's hand groped. For a moment he could not find the breath to speak. The world looked darker. Finding her hand, he squeezed her once. "I'm here. God!"

"Keep… warm. Bring me cloak and knife. Remember the way?"

"I won't leave you," she denied, laying the staff on the ground. _What do I do? He's bleeding badly._

He gritted his teeth, attempted to stay awake. The agony was knawing in his wound and filling his head. "Listen to me, I won't… die. Not yet. Go now." He was bluffing, but if she did not go for help he was going to pass out.

Sedna had an idea. Commanding the emerald to come loose from the staff, she grasped his damp fingers and pressed it into his hand. "Drizzt don't let go before I come back."

He nodded. It felt warm and although provided no relief to the pain, the wounded elf was less cold now. _Zaknafein, I miss you. Is this the end? I can see you again…_

Sedan summoned the panther to guide her in the dark and climbing on her back, they rushed to their campsite. She gathered their things. She must not forget to retrieve his weapons too, had not seen them around.

He was still. But he opened his eyes when he heard noises. Was it the enemy? He hissed, clutching his side. _Don't move. It's Guen, scolded the emerald._

The panther licked his face. Her anxiety he felt through her strong body. "My friend, I'm in trouble."

He reached blindly for her furry nose and tried to comfort her. He had totally lost his sight. Drizzt felt the child covering him with a cloak. At least he could still hear and feel.

Sedna was stricken- her friend's eyes were blank and unseeing. Was the stake poisoned? He asked,"Can you see what kind of stake has gone in? Is it straight?"

How could he talk so calmly? It must tear him up. "It's metal and yes straight. What should I do?"

His skin was wet with sweat and cool. The shard said he was fast passing out. He had lost too much lifeblood.

"Now… pull it straight out. Use cloth to staunch flow." The words were too soft and unclear. He prayed that she would understand his words. Sedna held him up.

"But if it doesn't stop?"

Drizzt replied softly, "It has to. Guenhwyvar, go get help. Hurry." The cat slinked away and took off at a run. He was so tired, the temptation to give up and see his friends in the afterlife again was too great. When the stake was out, a few attempts only pulling a bit, Drizzt swooned.

He thought she said it was okay, he would be fine. Sedna did not let him sleep though, she kept talking to him, just to keep him with her. She pressed as hard as she could.

_Let me sleep, he thought. It hurts too much. _

"Hey! You will be all right. Hang on, it's only a little bit of blood. You can do it." She said loudly. That was excluding the rest staining a trail on the grass. "You promised not to leave me. Drizzt are you listening to me? Tell me more about your father. He sounded- good!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

The drow felt the jolt and returned to throbbing agony. It was a red haze. He answered, "My mother was- a witch. I feared her…but, my father was good."

Sedna nodded eagerly. "Yes yes, what did he do?"

He gasped. She pressed on the wound, knowing it was wicked. "Ow!"

"Drow don't sleep on me! What did you do together?"

Drizzt slowly told her about Zaknafein, their days together, playing with the magic. Sedna got an idea of his childhood. He had been outstanding as a child in the school, because his father was weapons-master. She kept answering him. Soon, soon help would come. The emerald and cloak kept him warm enough.

Guenhwyvar bounded up to them. She had brought a human from the farm! The man paled at the sight of the child hugging a drow! They were evil beings. But this one had blood soaking his body. His breathing was rapid. She looked worried for him.

"What ye doing with him?"

"He's hurt! Help him please! Drizzt he is a good drow." She begged. His face was kind, surely he wouldn't condemn him now?

Oh that name! He had helped win the great orc wars. The man carried the elf. As soon as he began the walk back to his farm, the drow fainted. Sedna followed immediately. The panther led the way.

_Take his scimitars. He will be ok! The shard cried. _

He and his wife settled Drizzt on a bed. His lips were blue, his dark skin pallid, but he was still alive. The woman bandaged his wound. They thought it shouldn't be poisoned. The stake was needle thin, made of steel.

Sedna soon slept, holding his hand. The couple were puzzled why she was so close to him. Drow do not mix. Sure they had seen him with friends, but this child was strange. She had a funny accent. Guenhwyvar paced continuously up and down.

The patient's profuse bleeding had slowed. The medicine helped. "Ye fortunate we are medicine folks. He's going to be well," the woman said kindly. Sedna smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"Thee a young one to be out late with ye friend. But Drizzt Do'urden is a hero, least we can repay him."

He awakened in the afternoon next. His throat was parched, a general lethargy all over. His right side throbbed less. From the light, Drizzt made out a bedroom. He was lying on a soft material, and was naked. Turning his head carefully he smiled faintly. _She is such a brave girl. _

Sedna yawned, sitting up from her position of folded elbows at his side. Hmm, where was she? The events flooded back. His lavender eyes were clear and recognized her. She could not stop her tears coursing down. For a long time, the human did not speak, simply pressing his black hand to her cheek.

"May I have.. water?"

The wound hurt when he sat up, but Drizzt made no complaint. She held the cup steady. "Where are we?"

"A farmhouse. Guen got a man and his wife."

"Good. Sedna we are guests now. Don't steal from them." He was too exhausted to sound firm. There was only fatigue. She sighed and agreed.

The emerald did not yield the result as evil. The farmer had not noticed it. "My weapons?" one more thing to ascertain. His eyes closed.

"Here." Pointed under the bed. "I nearly forgot in my panic. Oh Guen went in already. I had to tell her many times she's stubborn!"

Drizzt smiled. How comforting it was that they had done the right thing.

"You only have to rest. Not much blood you lost."

"I don't think so. I was very tired," he said. Then a woman came in with broth. He was asleep as soon as he finished half of it.

"Madam, how long will it take? He is so tired," Sedna asked.

* * *

The mending was tedious. If Drizzt did not sleep, the pain peaked to a madness point of nausea. It was only by sheer will that he did not throw up and since he had not eaten much there was nothing to. The woman came in periodically to sponge him. The drow was quite fit, he suffered no fevers and side effects. He softly thanked her one day when he summoned the faint energy to speak.

After a few days, the cheerful woman helped him to clean his sweat with soap and water.

Sedna loved dealing with the animals. The man bade her to handle the lighter chores, like milking cows and planting the seeds. After working, she found home cooked food fulfilling. Yay!

Drizzt was waiting to see her one day. "How are you doing?" he asked. His voice had gained in volume that it did not hurt to speak louder. Sedna could hear him when she was directly outside. His face, especially the lips, was pale. Right hand pressed to the wound. The drow wore a cream shirt unbuttoned, propped against a pillow.

"It is nice to feed the animals. But I'm not used to tedious chores. My body aches." Sedna rubbed her sore areas and took a chair beside him. "And yourself? Lucky to be lying down."

"No. I still feel constant pain." Drizzt wore a cheerful smile though. He was glad that they were safe. He rested his hand over hers, black against fair skin.

"How long will you take to mend, Drizzt?" she worried.

"More than a month, by Keyan's estimate. I should have given more lessons. Like this, I can't get up or wear my armour." That was the woman's name, he remembered. Her husband was Jesse Hunter. They were both farmers with medicinal knowledge.

Sedna sighed. "Next time, I am coming with you."

The dark elf was too tired to protest. His hand tightened on the wound, lavenders clouded over once more. The pulsing of agony became more insistent, until Drizzt gasped out. She got him to lie down. He writhed.

Then she grabbed Spirit and slipped it under the blankets.

He looked disoriented. _Spirit I'm going to call the healer now. Keep him warm._

_But she will know it's me. I am a secret aren't I? _

_Yes, he's not bleeding. _Most likely Keyan wouldn't look at his wound. Sedna asked her for drugs to dull the pain for Drizzt so he could sleep again. She rushed in and fed him a small cup of herbs. The patient closed his eyes and relaxed.

Spirit will be seen, oh no! Keyan folded the blanket. It was hot now.

"Girlie what is that? A green…"

"Oh it's mine. My pendant."_ Induce a forgetful spell. _

Immediately the woman turned and left, saying she would prepare a meal for her. Sedna picked up Spirit. _Good work! There's a lot you can do. Why didn't you heal his wound? _

_I told you that I have limited capabilities my mistress. _

The girl held the shard tightly. Father should help! He could not leave them like that. Life was unfair, now my guardian who needs me most and I cannot assist in any way! She stroked the ivory mane. Her fingers found no fever.

"Sir what type of herbs alleviate pain?" she asked at dinner.

The man agreed to teach her. She learnt about herbs and medicines. The couple manufactured potions and poultices. "What your friend needs is something of both, to stop and replace blood loss. I have one ingredient. But I need more chamomile…" he described them in detail. She went to the gardens outside to look too.

"What are ye doing here with Drizzt Do'urden?"

She hesitated. The shard had helped to fabricate a cover story. But now she had entrusted it to the dark elf. The warmth helped him to breathe easier without pain. "Er… I am visiting."

"But he is a wanderer. You two cannot possibly be…"

She uncovered some bushes. "Is this it?" He got distracted and began explaining.

Less awkward when Sedna sat by the drow's side in the evenings, reading and sketching. She had always loved doing those in her spare time. A little blank book Keyan gave her as a gift. Drizzt sometimes awoke and listened for a while. His condition was quite stable, except for occasional lapses.

She whispered, "I want to know more about Zaknafein if that's all right with you."

"When did I tell you? I never…"

"When you lay hurt and bleeding. You started your tale, I just followed along. You forgot?"

He laughed, stretching carefully. "I am getting old."

"How many years does a dark elf have?"

"I'm still young. We live for centuries." Drizzt was perfectly composed when he answered. "My father was the Weapons' master in my- house. He instilled important values of honour and courage. My sisters and the Matron, our house mother, were more concerned with gaining favor with Lolth. Males have no status unless they are Weapon's masters."

Some kind of family he had! Sedna had more questions. "What is Loth? And matron is?"

"Lolth is the goddess of the dark elves, a giant spider queen. She demands for sacrifices and the female priestesses fight to gain more power from Lloth. All dark elves must pay allegiance to their Matrons who are the heads of the households. (he looked grim) I was too young and naïve listening to their brainwashing. Yes?"

"Tell me how you became so cool with your scimmies." She drew his scimitars on the paper. He nodded.

"All males have to be warriors. My father wanted to protect me, so he did not want me to go to the Academy. It is like a school, a public school. The training masters specializing in swords and other weapons imparted skills to us there. I became one of the best. When I went home, my father was furious. I didn't understand why, till much later. Being an excellent warrior meant that I was to be chosen for more- duties."

His tone darkened. He frowned.

"Wasn't that good?"

He was quiet for a while. Sedna felt disappointed. So close to his revelations now and he was stopping. Then she noticed his mood had turned. "I am sorry. I shouldn't be poking my nose into your past. Let me see your wound."

"It has stopped bleeding." When she glanced up, his lavender orbs were soft and open. "No it is fine. It was so long ago, my heart has ceased its pain. If I tell you, can they remain as memories, Sedna? I don't want to relive them."

She nodded and handed him a cup of water. Drizzt smiled when he had an inspiration. "I expect stories in return too. This is a very long tale with many parts."

"Yep, no problem. What kind of duties?"

The duties were more fighting assignments and seeking out goblins to threaten them for goods.

He drew sketches of pwifari, an invisibility cloak, boots and other enchanted weapons. Sedna was amazed. He related his account slowly, "Very crude. Art was not taught. More lessons were about Lolth's greatness, drow wars among the rest of the clans and wars with the surface dwellers. In fact, the very irony was that drow attack surface dwellers when they are not aware. When I was your age, I led one of these raids. They killed many innocent elves who were defenseless. But I saved a little child coating her mother's blood and asking her to hold still. My brother was among the group. You should have seen their expressions, they were joyful. I realized how wrong and horrible our education had led us to believe. Lloth is evil, my spirit refuses to accept her theology. What do you think?"

He surprised her. She said, "What a horrible bitch! You didn't kill anyone then?"

Drizzt shook his head. "I could not bring myself to. It is dishonorable and cowardly to ambush the weak. I feel tired." He lay down.

Of course he would be exhausted. The energy to recall such terror must be a lot. Next time she would ask about other practical things. He had a brief rest and wanted her to speak more.

"Sedna what of your school?"

She drew buildings. He marveled at her talent, they looked real and exciting. Sedna said she was home schooled. "What does that mean?"

"A tutor came. It was nice having all the attention to myself Drizzt."

He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The couple was still concerned for her welfare. Drizzt slept more these days.

"Where do your relatives live?"

"Er… they are gypsies. And when we were going there, someone shot Drizzt. Mr Hunter will he get better? Quickly?"

The man took her hand. "Ah don't ye worry. I ever heard your drow collapse in a whole durned sea of orcs. Then he survives unscathed. He's a right hero."

It made Sedna feel even worse. She could not see him clearly in the tears stinging her eyes. "He got hurt for me… I cannot bear it if- if- "

"Aw, sweetie. C'mon, drink some honey tea. That'll calm ye down," his wife said, hugging her. Sedna did as she bade. Her sorrows lifted. She had to lie, which was really bad. When the dark elf awoke he would scold her. But what choice did she have? It was too dangerous, they were good people but no one could really tell. Sedna knew they were not evil, but they could be spies. _On the good side, I am learning to be a great undercover agent. Lying without remorse. I'm not hurting them anyway. _

She had to get them to swear to secrecy about how badly hurt he was. They could not fend off attacks without his help. So far, Spirit didn't warn of hostile forces. Jesse drank his own tea. As if he had read her thoughts, he said, "Don't ye worry, we'll keep yer secret. Ye got a fine guardian. He did tell me the same thing, to them strangers don't tell about you. Don't see them drow helping us often."

Wow, that was cool. Drizzt could reason like that, meant he should be fine.

The elf lay still on the pallet. Jesse was making poultice to apply to his side. Sedna was to hold him, because the elf would struggle. He stirred, looking at them with some lucidity.

"Does it pain you?"

"If I don't move, it won't." Drizzt felt much better.

"Rest easy. Mr Hunter will put some medicine now, you have to lie still ok."

He nodded. "You are very brave. You.. remind me of…"

"Who?" Sedna asked. The man put down the bowl. It was a green mixture and smelled terrible. Drizzt's grasp tightened on her hand. She murmured reassuring words as he fought to control his shuddering. His lavenders were wide. Sweat broke out on his ebony skin. Their voices were far away.

"When it rains, make sure he is warm. The mixture will cleanse the wound. I will need to apply it one more time. It's good he does not have a fever."

Sedna smiled and patted the drow's hand. Ow, it hurt her fingers. He sighed and let go. This was a new duty: she never had to care for people. _Her jewel remarked happily- you can be a great nurse, as you're not a fighter. _

She learnt to be attuned to his pain. Recovery was much swifter now that the elf had his wound disinfected. Also, they are of a different race, so their health peaks faster than humans. Sedna knew that they would be very close friends, since this crisis had honed their endurance. Drizzt was so patient with her. It was only right that she reciprocated.

Sedna stayed close by and replaced his blanket when he tossed or kicked it away. He didn't always know what he was doing. The humans treated them like children they wanted but didn't have. They were united to render aid as much as possible. Sedna helped to change his sodden sheets and spoke to him. It was good to let him hear a voice to bring him back.

Weeks gone by. Drizzt could stay up for longer and have more food. It hurt less and he no longer needed painkillers. That was a draught to make him drowsy.

One monsoon rainy night, Sedna was reading aloud and failed to notice his alertness. He lay quietly, content listening to her voice. A story about a woman becoming a dragon rider. The drow never had such a privilege before. He wanted to cherish this moment as much as he could. Sedna did excellent voice acting- higher pitch for the woman, and deeper baritone for the men. His dark lips lifted in a smile.

Then she walked around the room. Drizzt closed his eyes. Her small hand brushed his cheek lightly. "Nothing like a long break eh? How many holidays you get? I wish you would speak to me instead of sleeping."

He sighed. _Don't spoil the moment. Continue reading please._ But she was silent. He urged, "Will you go on with the story?"

"Huh?" she gasped, dropping something. He peeked at her. "You have been listening? How long?"

Always candid, an elven trait, he admitted, "Awhile back."

She flushed and left the room.

Drizzt's heart tugged in longing and sadness. _Why, Sedna? Are you not my friend?_ These thoughts haunted him as they did when the surface people rejected him. Memories of that era rose again. He wanted her back. It should have been different now.

The door creaked open. "Hello Drizzt." Mr Hunter smiled.

"Where is Sedna?"

"Oh she wanted to talk to the cows. You are upset? Why?"

Drizzt lay down. "Not really. Is she happy?" It did not matter if Sedna was happy, he told himself. She had been looking after him for so long.

"If I may be asking, you are her relative?"

What story? The drow was lost. "I'm a distant cousin. We are visiting one of her uncles."

"Oh. But ye are drow and she ain't."

Meanwhile, he had found the emerald under the blankets _What is Sedna's story? _It laughed, supplying him the details. The dark elf found himself telling lies, spinning a web of fiction. He had sworn to leave those ways behind! But there was no going back now. The story went: they were looking for her uncle in the west of Faerun, but directions were unclear. So they got lost. Leading a nomadic life till now, they camped around. He got injured falling into a trap.Drizzt waited.

Hunter believed him. They were simple people. "She said you are her brother."

What? Drizzt assured him she meant sworn brother. "Yes perhaps you heard wrongly."

That time past, he waited up for the girl to return. So much to speak of.

_Spirit, call her to come back. It's beginning to rain. _His sharp ears knew the sound of rumbling thunder.

It whined and rolled on the floor. The drow carefully reached for Guenhwyvar's statue. Should be on the table. But it was gone. Where?

*****

The answer could be found in the barn. Sedna clung to the cat's fur smiling. "You're so sweet. Letting me lie on you. I have missed you! Tell me how's Drizzt as your master?"

Guenhwyvar purred. Her vibrations were the answer. Then the panther licked her face. "What is it? I'm not mad. But I'm embarrassed. I sounded amateur. That means- childish. I- I can't be like that."

Her green eyes smiled. Sedna laughed. "I don't mind if you listen in. If only life were simpler."

Then she stood up ears pricking. The emerald bounced into the barn.

_What the- you stay in Drizzt's room! I ordered you._

_He said come in. it's raining. I'm no slave. Specifically not yours! It was sulking. Showed her an angry face._

_Ok ok sorry. You mean he's still up? _

So he realized Guenhwyvar was missing. She let her go back and smiled.

Drizzt's gentleness was baffling and disarming. "Are you dry?"

His voice was back to normal volume. No strain. He was not angry that she deserted him.

She nodded.

"Did Guenhwyvar go with you? She is not here."

"Yea. Here she is." Sedna placed the onyx figurine back. Drizzt waited expectantly. "How is your wound?" She clasped her hands together.

"I am fine. I appreciate your care. I like your voice."

The human stood some distance away. The elf bade her to read more.

"No, I- I returned the book to Keyan. You should sleep early."

The dark elf persuaded her to sit beside him. He touched the chair. "I have enough sleep. Come."

Sedna felt evil but the words came. "I don't wish to, Drizzt." _I was humiliated enough. _

This time, the drow's lavenders reflected pain and hurt. "It is fine. I want to talk to you. Sit down."

He held her hand. Sedna did not pull away, her hand cold. He sensed her discomfort. "My people, the dark elves are a secretive assassin class. They evolved to live and breathe underground. I have told you some tales. But not of the creatures. They are giants, multiple and grotesque. Before I came up, some tried to eat me alive."

She was curious. "How did you escape?"

Drizzt smiled. "I am adept and cunning. When I was young, however, I was clumsier. (she laughed) My sister had to save me from a centipede's poison. All underdark monsters, have deadly arsenal. Even drow die from the wounds. …" He finished with another example, huge snakes with many heads. She thought the women's whips were already bad enough.

"One more thing, I forgot to mention: some of them have crossbows. The paralysis that follows is numbing. It renders you at their mercy." Speaking in a neutral point of view, Drizzt Do'urden was actually enjoying the experience. His young friend could not disguise her own horror.

Now she was calmer, he ventured, "Why don't you want to read to me? I do not mind."

Put like that, Drizzt was the child and she was the adult denying him a simple treat. "I can't. I sounded stupid."

"No it was not." He lifted her chin and gazed at her. "I think it was marvelous. You are a natural."

It was all she could do to hold back her dam of emotions. She swallowed. "Sorry."

Drizzt became stoic. Sedna felt relieved he didn't go on. "Why did you tell them I am your brother? Did you think properly? I had a hard time."

He was pissed, but not that much. Sedna shrugged. "Sorry. I was panicking. Luckily the emerald had a good story to continue. Don't be mad. Rest."

Drizzt had fallen asleep. He looked very cute. She kissed his cheek, yes we are like siblings. That is the almost-truth.

Gradually he felt stronger. Ready to set foot outside of his bedroom, Drizzt was careful to rest before walking on. The stairs were tough. He was all right, except for the jarring pain up his side when he bent. He had much assistance from the couple. It was pleasant to have meals with the couple. In drow society, eating together was uncommon. Sedna sighed.

"Your mother? What a witch! You should've punched her, Drizzt."

"I would be dead if I did! She was a matron, head of the house."

"Mercy you took off. Then she did not miss you?"

Her points were so funny. He could not be sad. "Missed me so much she sent my sisters to hunt me down. I didn't have skill to punch her." He laughed at the prospect of his mother holding an injured eye.


	8. Drow signs

**Chapter 8 Sign language**

not sure how the sign lang for them works but it sounds intriguing. soundtrack: martial arts music**  
**

* * *

Drizzt taught his new eager pupil the art of drow sign language. The basics were Go, come, over here, various peoples and races, shape, size type. Directions were the easiest. Sedna tried out different combinations.

"Why don't you speak to tell me something? In my world they are only for deaf mutes."

"Why do you think?" he smiled and asked in return.

"I think- it's safety. The enemy is near you and you have to be discreet. Right?"

"Yes Sedna! Now I will stay here and you go over there. Show me what you want to do." Drizzt sank down on a bench, hand to his side. Sedna should not have to fret about this.

He was quite pleased that he had made progress with lessons. She caught on quickly.

Sedna signed with large circular motion to mean- **incoming flying beasts. **

**The drow returned: what? what do you mean?**

**She changed to a flying shape and made the motion of swooping down. **

**Very well! I understand now. And?- Drizzt returned.**

**Where we headed? **

**Wandering. That's what you told them. (he made 'woman' and 'man' for simplicity) **

**True! Teacher and student, we are! Sedna rapidly answered. **

He nodded, signaling the end of the lesson. She hopped over. He laughed. "Why did you make a new action? It's so comical," he inquired.

"To cheer you up, Drizzt. How to spell your name?"

The elf showed her. Their system did not follow alphabetical and was more complex than anything. The language was variable. If they could not find the right word then the closest would suffice. "Usually we don't spell the fullnames. This is close." She watched while he shaped part of his House symbol.

She smiled, then rested her hand on his shoulder. She looked out the meadows. The drow was getting accustomed to this human action. He had forgotten what it was like to feel touch, after Catti and Bruenor passed on. Unusual for his kind, Drizzt liked to establish kinship with other races. He never stopped searching. The girl had not approached him voluntarily for weeks.

Although he still assured her he did not think her voice acting was childish, she had refused to do it. Hence the ranger felt a little hurt. Elves are by nature sensitive, once they have committed themselves, they are ready to disclose more. Drizzt was no exception, he had the softest heart of his people.

"May I ask you, what is troubling?" he went for the point.

"I am fine." The teenager took out a small notebook. It was Keyan's, the woman wanted her to have it. Sedna had recorded both happenings and feelings in short sentences. Her writing was marvelous. Drizzt decided to wait for her to be ready. He had never got the chance to take care of a sister. He did not have much experience to learn by in this aspect. Why was Sedna pretending to be fine?

"You're worried? About me." This was no question.

He nodded. "You have been… reserved, up to now. Do you wish to confide in me? I can keep secrets well." Sedna loved the way his special irises shone, in affection. She was touched.

She said, "So can I talk to Guenhwyvar when I want?"

"Yes. But give her time to rest."

"Why?"

"Guenhwyvar is from the spirit world. She needs more rest than we do. Sleep isn't enough. Preferably not more than a day. I tried to hold her here and I saw how pained Guenhwyvar was. She looked exhausted. "

Oh no! She had called her most of the time, had not noticed anything wrong with the cat's stamina. He guessed as much, but didn't comment. Suddenly, Drizzt's side burnt with a vengeance. He gritted his teeth and struggled to stay upright. Sedna and Jesse supported him. Confined once more indoors, the dark elf rested as his friend sketched pictures. Guenhwyvar with some horses in the barn… they looked lifelike.

Lying on the bed in the afternoon, he suggested, "I am almost well. How about venturing north to the elven lands? I want to pay a visit to some friends."

"Ok but no hurry. At least wait till you are well first," Sedna responded.

would miss the couple. They had been so kind to her. The woman wanted her to stay. And they had helped the ranger so much. "Cool! More elves! Is the country near here?"

He flipped through the pages. "Hmm, a few days' of riding should do." Sedna was warm again! Her personality shifted much more erratically than he did. She hummed to herself.

"Are they all right? Drizzt?"

"Excellent. You are a natural," he complimented her. The child blushed catching his gaze.

A month or so. Drizzt asked her to read to him. Unknown to the humans, his sight was not back to its normal sharpness. But he did not tell them. After a long pause, Sedna obliged. He gladly lent her his full attention. Her confidence rose, and she put more vigor into the reading.

She saw him as a brother, which was a compliment and status risen indeed!

_Spirit, is he illiterate? I don't want to hurt his feelings. I mean, he can easily read this himself. She told the shard when he was sleeping. _

_The emerald wondered if it was morally sound to inform his mistress of the irony. It decided against it: He is not, he likes your voice talking to him. _Awaking, the drow called her name. She forgot about the reason.

One day, when the drow was well enough to walk outside, his keen ears heard her crying in their room. He waited outside, heart going out to her. What happened?

_How will I cope? I'm not alone but I still don't know many things. I'm not a fighter. She suddenly felt resentment that he had deliberately done this! No! _She felt sorry for herself and that she was useless.

Drizzt knocked and asked to come in.

She sniffled. "What is it?"

"It is me. I need to take something," he lied.

She said all right. Drizzt busied himself folding clothes and adjusting the chain mail, now cleaned. He decided to wear it tomorrow. Sedna lay down, quiet. He sat down unsure if he should console her. "The mattress has your scent, drow."

He chuckled. "Yes I didn't bathe."

Sedna smiled faintly. "Drizzt do you miss Zaknafein?"

"I mentioned him? When? It is quite difficult to…"

"When you were bleeding. When I asked, you told me more. About his code of honor and how you respected him. He will be proud of you. Really."

Drizzt agreed. He stroked her hair. "The pain is less. Sometimes, I miss him. But I have a long life ahead, so I try not to dwell on it. He is somewhere happy. Your father too. Zaknafein was possessed by a witch, he was dead. They revived him. And he wanted me to die, I had to fight him. It was horrible. But he resisted its evil influence. I hoped he would not leave me, he was my only mentor. Then to save me, Zaknafein leapt into an acid pool."

Sedna's tears fell once more. The drow was amazed at her crystal drops. Her shard glowed. "I am sorry. It is so unfair. Nobody else suffers so."

Drizzt declared that redemption would come, internal turmoil would cease. He was so steady. His lavenders seethed with an unquenchable light. The girl stopped, holding his dark hand. "Do not succumb to evil. If I fell to my dark heritage of deceit and treachery, I would rather turn the blade on myself. Always return to the right path."

She frowned. "How long did it take to arrive at that conclusion?"

"Many years." Drizzt glanced outside. Ah, he could see the faraway meadows of color.

"How will I know that?"

"I will help you, sister. Or cousin." She smiled and nodded. The jewel pulsed with love for its companions. "Let me be your guide."

She wondered when she had ever refused. Maybe along the way…

"How old are you Drizzt?"

"A few centuries. Does this change your mind of me?"

She closed her mouth. "Not really. Wow that is amazing. You have lived very long, elf. I'm so young, I just passed my nineteenth birthday." He didn't know about birthdays. For magical beings they didn't celebrate that. Drizzt would bring her to see some light elves, they would look better than him.

Sedna smiled. To her, no one could match his loyalty and lavender orbs.

"Do they have purple eyes? And white hair?"

He shook his head.

"Can't be. You're the most handsome drow and you're still elven. So it counts."

"Wait till you see a sun or moon elf. Did I mention, I stole a mask to wear. It formed a glamour for me to be safe from prying eyes and I looked like them?"

Sedna grinned. "Storytime!"

He shook his head and touched his wounded side. "Another time. My body is fatigued."

His white head laid on the pillows, Drizzt breathed with less agony. Then he gave vent to dreams.

* * *

They made a quick farewell with the farmers' supplies and two horses. Drizzt had worn his chainmail. It still caused him agony but protection was necessary. The weight and the rough texture scraped the wound

Sedna noticed. "You all right? You look pale." His dark lips were a little strained.

"Never mind. I will manage." Drizzt smiled. Pointing out wildlife along the route, they cantered at a leisurely pace. The ranger was distracted from his situation.

The girl insisted he took breaks every few hours. By midday they were drooping with sleepiness, so naps helped. Drizzt was touched when by night, she offered to carry the heavy stuff.

"But you are not able to," he argued lightly. Sedna was unpacking from the horses. She struggled.

"No! Go and lie down. I can manage."

He sighed and sat down. She made a poultice to help press over it. Jesse said it was necessary to ensure it was all right. Soon she had done everything. "Hmm, ok! Tomorrow your turn if it's not painful." Sedna said firmly. "Let's practice!"

**Sure.**

**How many days? Which direction? **

**He answered, then added on I am a veteran. Do not worry! **

**I am also your sister. Women need to do that. As she didn't knowthe right words for what she wanted to say. She replaced with 'that'. **Of course both of them understood. The elf was pleased with her great insight. She was more cultured than she appeared to be. To her, Drizzt do'urden was so forgiving. Sedna told Spirit, y_ou will do a better job of protecting him! Don't let him be hurt again!_

_Yes mistress!_

The friends soon reached the Elven Kingdom. Should that be the term? In Faerun, no kingdom was segregated. After the great Orc wars, all races lived and traded freely amongst the lands. Sedna noted the transformation in landscape, blue leaves, tall towering trees, mansion houses. The smell of birch and hazel. Unicorns! They had not seen any so far. Sedna laughed.

"Your first time. It is always special. Reminds me, I rode a winged horse before," he mused.

"Oh! Aren't they the same?" she queried. No, the unicorn had no wings and galloped better than a horse. The horn was only at its tip. Small one. Sedna held out her hand. The unicorn trotted over whinnying. Its mane was cotton soft, and its eyes large and beckoning. The eyes were filled with intelligence and incandescent. Drizzt dismounted, his pain forgotten. Sedna stroked the equine. It offered its back to support him. "Drizzt!" she gasped.

He swooned. The unicorn stood still for the ranger to recover. Its body shimmered. Thank you, the drow intoned. The child clutched his arm tightly. He said he felt better.

"Moonshine," he said introducing them. A male. Leaning against him, they made their way into the elven lands. The mists thickened covering them from plain sight. She marveled at the beautiful name. Moonshine disappeared when voices were louder and more apparent. "Drizzt do'urden! Hello!" a she elf exclaimed, running to them. Sedna hung back.

He inclined his head. "It is good to see you Ivana. This is Sedna my friend."

Ivana smiled at her, it was such a blinding charismatic smile. "Hello there! Sedna is a powerful Inuit name."

"Really? Haha, thank you."

Ivana frowned at Drizzt holding his side. "What happened? You're always skilful."

He coughed. "An accident. I fell into a trap." Ivana didn't press for more leading them to a house. It was white ivory, no windows. Everything was open to people. Another male elf came out. He had sharper features. He pointedly ignored her and spoke to the drow only. Seems all elves share the fair colored hair trait. Ivana offered them tea, neatly brewed.

_Her emerald glowed: How rude he is! I want to knock him out._

_Do not. We are not elves of course he is distant. She ordered. _

Ivana kept up a steady stream of chatter. Drizzt answered softly. He was vague about Sedna's origins. He did not want to alert strangers to her predictament. Maybe they could help her with the deciphering of the scroll! The other elf's blue eyes burnt. "You're a witch?" he remarked icily.

"I am not!" she retorted.

"She is a human," Drizzt cut in. He took her hand and glared at the elf. Sedna was touched although her hurt ached. Drizzt glowered at Asron. The elf continued unrolling bandages as if he had not heard her.

Ivana held him back and admonished him in elven. "I am sorry. My mate is suspicious of strangers. He is Asron. Please see if there are healing herbs there?" Asron mumbled something, shot her a venomous glare and left.

"I did not expect him to be so rude, Sedna. Are you inconvenienced?" the dark elf enquired when they were alone.

She swallowed her hurt. "No problem."

Ivana said, "Asron's friends were slain by the People of the Silver eyes. They look like you. But Drizzt you don't think of her as a witch?"

Her pristine austere image of polite elves was shattered. Asron was so presumptious how dare he hint that she would be of danger to them! She didn't do any slaying! She knew nothing of using Spirit to kill. A faroff voice said, "Are you hungry?" Drizzt nodded. He was not convinced by Sedna's quiet 'I'm fine'. When they were at the farmers' house, she had said something similar but she was nursing her grief.


	9. Hostile meanings

**Chapter 9**

Update 2012: am using Quenya as one of the languages, it's the more refined dialect. Soundtrack: Hellboy 2 Father and Son. From Realelvish (dot)net

Quenya:

Feuya sen: I am disgusted with her (len) " you

Nortor: horrors!

Ú merinyes: I don't care

Áva quetë: be silent

* * *

_Feuya sen. __Nortor,_ _why do you bring her here?_ Asron snapped. Elven is ancient celtic, some vowels are similar to the drow language. Drizzt argued hotly in Common, "She is no witch! _Ú merinyes._What grounds do you base this thinking on?"

"You would do well to guard against her kind. They are inconstant humans."

"_Feuya len._ If she were evil, my blade would have finished her. My people are gifted with magical talents more than you elves above the ground!" Drizzt adapted the tongue, but other words were hard to translate.

Livid, the other did not speak for a while. Then Asron gave him the herbs. _"She may have cause, uses for you. Stay away from the silver eyes, ranger, if you value our alliance."_

" _Áva quetë. _I have sworn to be her guide. She is not like that. You misunderstand the child. Do not accuse further. You have no proof!"

The surface elf shook his head. They had slain his fellow village people. How could Drizzt be blinded by a witch? She must have him under her spell. Drizzt was confident that she would not be like that. "It is because of your friendship with Innovindil the Great and the king that you are both welcome. But if the witch turns corrupt…"

"She will not! Her name is Sedna." The drow replied angrily. He stood up ignoring the pain lancing his side. Asron turned on his heel. His stomping could be heard a mile away. Sedna made a face at him.

Drizzt and Ivana smiled at each other. "How is Innovindil? We have not met in 10 years or so."

"We shall tell her you are here, Drizzt. Please stay a few more days."

"Thank you. It is not necessary to worry her about me. How much time will it take to heal more?" he asked.

She smiled and spoke in elven. Sedna looked out the window. Unicorns of various colors playing together in the pen, blue, green, pink and purple. They galloped and tossed their heads in excitement. She began sketching hem immediately, relaxing in this activity. "This is so nice! I like it!" Ivana exclaimed from behind. The girl let her see them. She laughed modestly.

"It's something I do. To keep memories of the places I've been to. Are they all named after the weather?"

"Mostly. The blue one is Sky phoenix. The grey one is Seven stars, Diamond lancer. Rainsheen, Naple," the she elf replied. They pointed out the unicorns. Sedna was delighted. They had different temperaments. If they fancied a horse, then they might allow people to touch their heads. Drizzt and her finally got some time alone. Other elves visited him, but ignored her.

"Wow you're a hero." She musd.

He shrugged. "Not until the orc wars finished. Are you hurt by their reaction?"

"No. I could not care less."

The others said the same things as Asron did. Their tones were unpleasant, their jest as serious as racism. He understood how she felt, a stranger in a surface world, and not fitting in. "No one with silver eyes bodes good. They are witches, bring a curse to our lands, leave her!" the women whispered.

Sedna checked his wound.

Drizzt swallowed and said in compassion, "Sedna I'm truly sorry for how they perceive you."

"Oh. Do they hate me? I didn't understand them."

He hugged her. "Not all of them. You are good and I believe in you, also Ivana. Remember my own bad experiences? Only Montolio, my good friend and hunter, took care of me. It was my first year on the surface and I was pursued by people who thought I killed a family…." He paused.

"Please tell me." She gestured.

"I befriended a family of children. Someone disguised as me, using my sword to kill them. I avenged them, but could never forget the horrors. If I had not revealed myself, the orcs would not harm them. I- blamed myself for their demise… Anyway, do not let their words get to you. It's better you pretend they are singing."

She smiled. "Thank you. Who is Innovindil?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you she is Ivana's elder sister, away in the southern territories at the moment. I was her companion after her mate died. We were close- friends. Almost like a sworn sister. She did not judge me badly."

Sedna sketched again. He smiled at one of him, she had quickly turned to a fresh page to avoid him seeing it. He didn't know how fierce he looked. Only the scimitars were uncomplete. Drizzt laid out Twinkle and Icingdeath. "You can see them up close."

"Ok." She laughed. _No she won't bring a curse on us, he thought. It cannot be. _

Ivana brought them to an elf mage. He gazed at her neutrally. "Drow and a girl, a unique pairing." He could help them with the magical scroll. The ranger said, "I did not come here with my human friends or you'll not say that."

"My name is Rouler Sanskeen. You have a sentient spark?"

Sedna nodded. Spirit hovered in front of the mage. She unrolled the scroll and showed to the mage. He bade them to take a seat. "Your father gave it to you? It belonged to someone from this world."

"No, his friend gave it to him. He… died."

Rouler frowned. "It will take time… this is one piece bestowed on the elf mages. It is a mystery why it bonded to you, girl. Drizzt do you know of this?"

"_I do not. People accuse her of cursing our world. I don't believe so,"_ Drizzt said in elven. He did not want Sedna to hear this.

Sedna stroked the emerald, her silver eyes gleaming. From this angle she did not seem to have eyeballs. Drizzt hoped she would not curse the world. They told the mage what they knew so far. The shard blinked and bounced while the mage tried to hold it.

_No no I don't want! _

_Let him touch you. Please be good._

"It cannot heal. That's why Drizzt was in so much pain." She felt a pang that she was so useless. He shook his head, laying his hand on her arm. Both so mistreated by the humans… Rouler smiled at this beautiful pure friendship. How many people could trust so strongly in the other? He swore to himself to help them as much as he could.

* * *

_Special note: Innovindil didn't have a sis. Ivana is my character_


	10. Time cross

**E & L Drizzt and sedna Chap 10 Manipulating the time**

_I didn't forget abt the fic but was making Sanctuary and legacy, Nuada stories. It's my plan to continue this story though ideas are coming slowly… _

_

* * *

_

Sedna ran through the symbols. Only some were significant, but not the language. Ah, time to finish the sketch. She opened the book's page to where Drizzt's picture was and began shading in one scimitar. Those swords did not look like one another. How had he acquired them? It was fun to engrave her own patterns on the blades.

She tightened her hold on the emerald. _I will not let anyone die on my behalf again! Can I return to the past to investigate how my father died? Who murdered him? Tell me!_

_It said- no I cannot do that. Traversing the past is not within my ability. _

What! It had promised to help her in its best ability, yet it refused to. If she could, then she wanted to reclaim her belongings and important items. Her father had them.

After so long, were the things still within the house?

"I know you can. I believe!"

Mistress it's safer to wait for Drizzt to awaken.

She gripped the table. He was still fast in the bed. _No! I cannot risk him getting hurt again. Wait! Does that mean… we can both go? _Sedna almost cried out, but suppressed her thrall.

_Yes I can carry you both. I considered the options, I should be able to attempt something like that. _She made plans with Spirit that she would picture the house as it was, then extract them out after it.

Drizzt returned from hunting, only to find the girl packing their belongings. She had folded his cloak too. "Hello! Where are we going?"

"To my ah.. world. I need to reclaim what is mine. My father's house," she replied, holding up the crystal. It was winking rapidly. "She can take us there! Will you come?" she hesitated. What if the drow was angry, she taking her own decisions.

His dark skin did not show his fury outright. But his body language was at ease. Drizzt was actually excited.

"Your world! It sounds intriguing. Can I… explore there?"

Sedna chuckled. If they could both have time, it was okay. The drow took her hand. She closed her eyes to focus. Making the shift would simply need focus, to see the house clearly. Spirit could transport them there. Her hand on his was tight and a little cold. The light was blinding so he had to close his eyes.

The blue walls with wide berths and corners, French windows, green carpets, the golden curtains,her computer….room of stuff toys. Sedna missed the place so much. "Don't let go of me, Drizzt."

Where was he? A squeeze and brush of hair on her. He told her he was ready.

Unlike how people in time transit will have a rough landing (hitting heads, sitting on each other, injuries sustained or dizziness and disorientation), the pair were safely on the ground inside her father's study! Sedna grinned. She shook his arm, and he peeked out. No more light. The emerald was in pieces, powder scattered on her. Both glittered like magical beings. Time had ceased in this world, therefore nothing had moved or been touched since the day Sedna's father died.

Drizzt got his bearings and explored the place. He had never seen a place like this before.

Gigantic shelves of tomes that were very high. Lightly the elf walked to one and beamed. He was a scholar. Sedna went to the huge desk of books and papers maybe her father had mentioned other things of the magical world. In that case, those must Not fall into evil hands. She would protect Faerun. A thumbdrive was still inside the port in his desktop.

"Drizzt can you keep watch? I don't think anybody will come. But…"

"Very well," he opened the doors and slipped outside. Emerald pulsed. Here! Come here!

Sedna picked the soft object and stuffed it into her pocket. She accessed the computer which showed what dad had been reading. Apparently before being shot, he had gathered precious information on mythical worlds. A file was about the drow race. Sedna glanced in his direction. No I must not agitate him_. Is it possible to print out so I can refer to it? _

_The date was 25__th__ September, one week after I ran from the hospital when dad died. _

She gasped, so the present here had not been affected.

"Sedna." The drow sounded alert.

"Yes?" she had printed out some of the documents, they were churned out of the slot. "Are you collecting things? I'd suggest we make it fast. I sense something, though I cannot see who they are." He came in, hand on his belt. Sedna grabbed the sheafs of papers. Though I can't bring the computer, I won't leave the thumbdrive for them to find. The girl deleted everything on the hard drive, since they were on the portable device. Then looped the string over it. His drawer had guns and bullets. A crooked golden blade.

Drizzt blinked. _That is unique…_

_Yes. the man liked all kinds of things. Spirit replied._

_The drow nodded. And about my people. Is there anything about mysterious crystals with sentience? _The hovering crystal spun on its axis, seeming to consider this opinion.

Silence. Drizzt focused on the outside.

Sedna touched the books on their spines. A passage o her room. A fake blue topping had fallen off its stand. He would keep his boots there. "This used to be my room. I'm going to take more time… how many of them are coming?"

The drow concentrated. He could see some people in a noisy shaky thing, in black. "A noisy thing on wheels, a carriage with people. They are coming, about 15 km away."

She cursed. Not enough time. He said they could not take them, because she was still new to the art of fighting. Sedna swept up her bag, diary, extra belt as she had lost weight, paints, two novels. Jewellery. Drizzt prepared a spell to darken their presence. But his spellcasting was too weak.

_I can only hold this a few minutes. They won't see us for now_. He made some complex gestures. Sedna cast about. That was all. She was sorry she couldn't protect the house. Touching his arm, she said they could go. The back doors to the orchard were down the stairs. Some men busted in and shouted. He pressed her back and blew.

Smoke engulfed them. The men babbled. Sedna blinked. It was an instrument the wizard had given him? He took her arm and crept past those jokers. Then both were outside. _Spirit we leave now. She ordered. Crashes and smashing. They are smashing my home! Desecration! _Sedna spun on her heel, fists clenched.

"No! We have to leave." The drow was firm and his normally friendly expression was taut with concern. He ducked in time as a bullet buried itself beside him. They both ran, following the lead of Spirit.

Trees shaded them. Otherwise the open space should be enough. Both held the crystal. She bade him to picture his country. Her eyes went silver…. He tried to. The image of his friend's home in the dwarven lands surfaced. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Icewind… Dale, home of Wulfgar, Catti brie, Bruenor – he visualized all of their faces. _Naturally the background floated around them. At last Faerun's familiar landscape of the mountains, deserts, iced covered land… _

_Sedna hugged him. The brilliance of the glare. _

Tears trickled down their cheeks. Sedna heard some shots in the distance and running footsteps. Damn, would Drizzt be injured? The emerald hummed and that blanketed every other sensation. The people of the past were gone.

* * *

Panting, a goon insisted, "Hey I saw them! A girl in ancient wear, and.. and a black elf! I swear it!" The chief, a fat guy in leatherskin and false rings on his chubby fingers smoked.

"Bullshit! The man's deluded. Anyone else say they saw two mythic cartoons running around here?" he commanded, puffing out smoke. His goon kept repeating as he was dragged away.

White hair! Tall guy can't be human! Some of the mafia also said so. The boss didn't believe a word of it. Later the documents of Doc Harlin were gone, and they could have fetched millions. The fat man ground his teeth and banged the wall. He ignored the pain in his hand. "Find the girl! Whatever it takes, leave this place intact!" Only the living room and study was partly smashed, the rest of the rooms remained in one piece.

* * *

Sedna awoke, lying on a soft material. It rustled and pricked her. Huh? This is green, grass. She calmed down. Where was he? Was this Faerun, or still in her realm? Her head pounded a little. Well, these were her stuff, bag of belongings. Feeling the string, Sedna fingered the tacky thumbdrive. Yes! nearby Spirit was reforming itself, its powdery residue a familiar sight. She smiled. "How are you?"

_Bad. I am sleepy._

"Take your time." She also said sorry. Drizzt approached her, his hair wet. He had removed his armor. "Hey!" The drow beamed, he had already known she was there. Before she continued, he held her tightly. It conveyed his anxiety, like a brother.

"I have scouted the area. If you want to take a bath, you may over there. No one will peep." He showed her a small stream. Sedna had not bathed like that before, but she had to try.

After they had eaten some of their supplies, Drizzt asked, "You intend to return to the other… time?" His brows were down, and his dark skin concealed more of his expression.

"Why? Maybe."

"I hope not. Those people are dangerous. I don't want you to be hurt." His tone held no compromise. It was like the time she had stolen food but he lectured her. What an elvish thinking! Sedna's face was pensive. The photograph in her fingers was of people.

"Why not rest now?" he said.

"Mother didn't die. She left, when I was born. Why would she do that?"

His heart wrenched. He debated if he should tell her about his own cruel mother or advice. But soon she was asleep. Drizzt lay down too. Thankfully the next day, Sedna was telling him about her room and her things.

"Oh what is the computer? Where was it?"

"Aw. It was what I typed and printed out. The square thing, haha." She drew it on the paper.

Nightfall in a blanket of purple and gold dust. Drizzt noticed the object which was now around her neck. It slipped out as she rolled over.

_What is it? Amulet?_

_No it is used on a computer._

_I see…. Hmm are you male or female?_

_Both. I have both perspectives, yet I feel like a girl sometimes. I like you! _Drizzt smiled. He stroked its smooth surface. How could they harm anyone? The emerald was as gullible and naïve as a youth.

"I wish I could see more of that world. If only there was more time." Spirit groaned, a cuckoo call sound. The drow set it down. He longed for Guen to talk to him in words but that had never been possible. Spirit nuzzled in his stomach. Drizzt sighed. _It said,_

_I don't know much, except what you have told me about the people. To me, nobody is essentially bad or good, but of freedom. I know many secrets but I will keep them. She is too timid to know. _


	11. Puzzle

**Chapter 11 Modern puzzle**

_*to clarify, Drizzt do'urden is actually 200 years old now, as this is after forgotten realms stories_

_it's short but i don't have writer's block. thinking of how to make this interesting. _

* * *

Sedna revealed that her mother ran away from them, leaving the father and herself only. She was cool and collected. Drizzt did not buy her calm exterior at all. It was simply to mask the turmoil within. She kept the photo inside her pocket silently.

To reduce her brooding, he changed the subject.

"What is that?" he mimed the string around her neck. "Is it an amulet?" he already knew the answer that the emerald had told him, but he wanted to distract her to speak of something else. Sedna smiled. He did not comprehend any of the information but listened intently and did not fall asleep. "So it is very useful to store… knowledge? Like a book does."

"Yes, correct. Only, I can't open it like that. We open things on the computer. I drew it for you, Drizzt." Again the girl opened the piece of paper.

"Ah I see. Thank you for telling me. If we return there, could we go to another place? Or the enemy will chase us again. What did they use?"

He frowned. It was called guns. That was dangerous, could be used from such a long distance. Even if man was clumsy, they could still hurt others! Drizzt knew one day, Sedna would attempt to make a return trip and not give him a fair warning. "Promise me something. Allow me to come if you wish to travel anywhere."

She paused. Rebellion cried out, why should I? I can do whatever I wish, I'm a powerful witch. As these people discriminate against me! Instead, Sedna replied, "I won't take risks. Don't worry."

The drow had tilted his head slightly and watched her turn her back. He had not been in contact with many humans since his friends were gone. His old friends might have passed on, and he was now more than two centuries old. Tricks like pretence and lies failed to evade him. Drizzt was more honest and frank by nature, but innately, he still possessed the skills of his kind. Well, he would keep his guard on her.

"Um how's your wound?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. We have supplies only for one more day. Spirit, where can we find a marketplace?" he asked the jewel which had become suddenly quiet. In fact Spirit had been contemplatively silent. The jewel projected a map into its allies' minds and then stopped glowing.

"Oh no. Is it weak? What can we do to help?" Sedna was concerned. Her lips trembled.

He assured her they'd find a way to help it to recharge.

Soon they reached the marketplace. Nobody bothered about them. Hmm maybe drow were no longer feared. Drizzt smiled to himself. Sedna was pleased that they did not run into any problems. Spirit was still unchanging.

They put it on a stand when they were in their room for the night. Drizzt went to scout out if there were any places to charge crystals. In his past, he had met with some of them, and they were self recharging. Sedna spoke to it, not to die and all that. Her bond must be very closeknit to Spirit.


	12. Chapter 12

**No update for so long! Sorry. This is for Penny and Muyany my fellow Salvatore friends.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The emerald remained silent and did not respond. Sedna concentrated on making it strengthen in their room. As it was still night, and in this town night was a long one, Drizzt had the advantage. She hoped he could find someone to help them.

Drizzt was drawn to a crowd of people. Someone was shouting on stage and another was tossing firebrands and eating the fire. He wondered if they had magic in this kind of field. Also didn't anybody recoil from a drow like him? Nobody seemed to notice his presence. Drizzt asked a man, "Hello. Do you know if any sorcerer may be in town?"

The man beamed. "Naw. I think they might be cool yea." The elf had problem understanding his heavy accent despite his hearing. He smiled politely. Most of the humans must have seen mutants and other races, for they were not taken aback at all.

He headed northwards, first checking that Sedna was all right. She had fallen asleep, holding Spirit tightly. The crystal was not alight at all.

Drizzt spent some time looking around town, asking the people whom he judged to be friendly and wise. Finally he knocked on a dusty door on the top floor of a three storey building.

"Who is it?" the person inside grumbled.

"I would like to know if you have arcane powers. I am an elf," he replied frankly.

The door cracked open an inch and eagle red eyes glared. Drizzt explained a little bit about the weakened emerald without mentioning their names. The man pushed open the door, revealing a heavily cloaked figure, hooked nose and gnarled hands. "Dark elf. Hm, fascinating race. No one is worried about the strange people here. Feel safe."

Drizzt was not completely letting down his guard. He remained close to the door. The man shuffled to his table and ransacked for something among the piles of papers.

"Yes I am not feared. Times have altered."

The man mumbled something. Drizzt thought of something. "What price do you wish to have? When I am given the solution?"

He cackled, and handed him a black scroll. Drizzt took it delicately, feeling the words flare to life. It was in the drow tongue. The man said it was free, he did not mind giving it away. The drow didn't quite believe him. He wanted to see if he was also a drow like him.

Pretending to leave, Drizzt hid at the window to watch. The man slowly unhooded himself, white shock of hair, his skin seemed brown and gnarled.

Crying out a stream of incantations, he stood straighter. The drow sneaked away.

He woke Sedna. She got awake when he told her. "I have found how to awaken your friend."

"How? Great!" Drizzt read the words, as the scroll unraveled to the size of a sheet of paper. Spirit blinked quickly, and said, _yes I am better! Thank you_

"Who gave this? Drizzt " she wondered.

"A man. He was strange, hiding in his room. Also he did not need any money or reward."

Sedna smiled and hugged him. The elf was astonished at this display of emotion. Their kind did not have a lot of physical contact.

She smiled and the jewel spun. Drizzt hoped that they would not be harassed in this town. According to his experience, this peace did not usually last for long.


	13. Chapter 13

**E and Lavenders by Reinamarie**

**CHAPTER 13 Darkness escape **

for Z and Muyany my best friends

_Lyriel: The Wheel of Fortunata. What luck, I have managed to get the comics free and the converter to do it. Glad to share how to, support freeware! Bookstores don't allow me to support them what to do? Hehe_

_Our poor : Drizzt is alone. Will he find solace in the now? Previously they lived with a couple for awhile when he was injured._

* * *

Drizzt was concerned about the lack of life in the auras of the people. It had been good at first that they were not feared, but now he suspected the reasons. Either zombies controlled by that wizard or people trapped in this place. In order to be safe, Drizzt advised they leave this town quickly. Under cover of the moonless night, he led the way. Sedna wanted to use Spirit to light the path but he cautioned against this. "I can see in the dark perfectly." He held her hand, and set a steady pace to the backdoors of the place. The keen drow eyesight had scanned the area for danger and he heard almost nothing.

In his experience this was a bad sign. Every town should have some sounds, even if they were minimal. '_Is there any danger I haven't found out yet? The wizard was quite morbid.' He spoke to the sentient jewel. _

_Not that I know of. Don't worry, master and mistress. Thank you for recharging me, drow._

The dark elf smiled. Sedna did not panic, since she was still groggy. If he was smiling, then everything would be safe. The backdoors were jammed. Drizzt assessed if they could climb over the walls. He could but how could the mortal girl do so? Using her magic, any mage would sense the situation. He considered this.

"Sedna, can you trust me?"

"Hm." She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Drizzt took it as a consent.

He knew how to do a minor levitation spell. Briefly he explained to them what he was about to attempt. "Huh, but you said that is not your expertise." True, the ranger had not found it necessary to use this skill, he usually dropped globes of darkness and faerie fires only. Praying to the goddess to aid him, the drow concentrated on transporting the human over the wall. He held up both hands.

Sedna inched slowly upwards. Drizzt perspired from the sheer will not to let go. Sedna reached the lip of the wall. _Quickly, pull yourself up. he weakly said, trembling. _This telepathic message did not reach the girl directly but through Spirit, who urged her to grab hold. Sedna scrabbled on the wall surface, then pulled herself up on the flat part.

Crouched, Sedna turned to look down.

"Oh no, Drizzt! How about you?"

He panted, suffering a major migraine and blurry vision. He knelt. Then he gestured for them to go outside. Spirit sighed_, let's wait outside the place. Dark elf will follow soon. He will be alright, mistress. _

Sedna was not convinced but when she blinked, he had slipped off like a shadow.

Then they were away from the town. The motion of the horse awoke Sedna from her grogginess. "Drizzt why did we need to go so urgently? Couldn't wait till morning."

Pale hair flew back as they rode at a steady canter. He did not answer until the town was out of sight. He decided not to speak of undead. "I feel uneasy. The place was not… natural. There are no sounds of living things, and when I saw him…" he paused. The girl saw an unknown expression creep into his ebony face. "He was supposed to be dead. I am glad it did not have any aftereffects. You all right?"

"Ah, okay. Yea." She settled down. The emerald was silent. "Hm that was neat. But I got worried when I noticed your fatigue." Her voice tremored.

He smiled and clasped her shoulder. "I managed to conjure the dormant magic. Rest easy." He was both relieved and proud that he had not forgotten completely the lessons of the underdark. The male elves were trained as warriors, and for most of his life Drizzt had focused on his external prowess and strength. The migraine would leave him, when he was rested.

* * *

Time slipped by in a cloudy and moonless sky. The friends came to a rocky outcrop. No shelter that he could find, hope it would not start to rain. The rock would block them from intruders' prying eyes. Drizzt dismounted and helped her down. She fell asleep when she leaned on the pack. He took the first watch, patting the horses. Then he almost stumbled over a branch.

Rubbing his panther figurine, she came from the astral plains. "I am tired from exertions, Guenhwyvar. Can you keep watch for us till the morrow?" The cat seemed to smile and vibrated under his gentle touch. She would do anything for the intrepid dark elf.

He settled beside the girl and closed his eyes. He covered her with a cloak.

The next day, Sedna felt a body beside her and her jewel hopping in her pouch. Too lazy to open her eyes, she moaned. Ow, the surface was hard. _Had they not been in an inn room trying to… ahhh yes the horse ride, the fly up the wall._ Sluggishly, she recalled these things and flickered open her eyes.

The green cloaked figure lay beside her, breathing lightly. She heard a soft purr. "Hey Guenhwyvar. How're you?" she asked, rubbing the cat.

The jewel jerked about. _We're free from intrusion! Yippee _

Drizzt had his back to her, pale hair half covering his face and ears. She smiled and lay down again, closer to him. The shadow from the huge rock did a good job of shading them from the direct sun's rays. He frowned and shifted. "Not ready to wake yet? It's alright." She whispered, touching his callused hand. The panther sniffed at her master, her tail swishing. Guenhwyvar was worried that he was very very far from them…

The amber eyes blinked in contentment. He was walking along a very bright path in the other realms, searching for his lost mortal friends.

_**Cattie, Bruenor**__… Drizzt shouted. The place was so misty. Then a young girl materialized before him. It was her! The auburn haired woman, his wife. She smiled and before Drizzt could touch her she became mist. A whinnying sound. He knew the unicorn anywhere. _

_Will I see them again? _

_**Yes. Go back, drow. Or the danger is nigh. **__ It was not just the horse herself, the others who had passed spoke in a mix of voices. Lastly Cattie kissed him on the lips. Drizzt wept. _

His cheeks were wet and he trembled in his half sleep. No why did they leave him alone, after being his companions? What a broken promise! The hurt elf's heart was cut to ribbons, as if he had been stabbed multiple times. Sedna leaned over him in concern. "What is it?" Spirit twirled impatiently.

Drizzt tried to return to that realm but that female voice insisted he had to wake up. "It was a bad dream," he replied hoarsely. Sedna did not know what to do or sighed and lay on his back now. Two crystalline drops of tears fell.

The sun was high. "I told Guen to go back. Is that ok?" Sedna tried to make conversation.

"Yes." He replied absently, folding the cloak. It was so hot that no additional clothing was required. The drow did not feel up to making conversation but did not wish to hurt his companion's feelings.

"Drizzt, I'm- I probably cannot comfort you, that I'm too youthful for. I am willing to, if you ever need to tell me." Her small little hand on his shoulder fit perfectly. His wrenched pain eased just a little.

He nodded. "I see. Thanks." Sedna nodded.

Spirit bounced, _look I'm all active now. Yippee! _That coaxed a small wan smile from Drizzt. He held out his hand and it jumped on. Sedna could not hear what they were saying. The jewel said, _ok we're gonna look for food now. Elf wants silence though._

The elf walked ahead.

The atmosphere was awkward as the ranger withdrew into his shell. She missed the times when he lectured about the importance of finding the correct berries, and fruits. Even when he insisted on training. "Drizzt? What is this?" she asked, having picked up a purple berry. "Is it edible?"

He smelled it. "Fine. Yes." His voice lacked emotion. Sedna kept it carefully. They continued searching. The foods which the couple from the farm had given would last for two more weeks, the drow estimated. Daylight passed without event. As Drizzt had slept till late noon, he would not be weary.

* * *

Spirit chattered about anything. It had recovered completely. Drizzt did not talk except for yes and no. Sedna's expression reminded him of his wife. This child was green eyed and slimmer. Her nature leaned to the introversion.

Now he was setting up a small fire to make stew. Catti would try to lighten the tension. _She will never come back. She has left me alone._ _The gods are so cruel _Drizzt closed his eyes for a moment. _I loath myself, why do I live longer than my friends?_

How long was he going to be silent? Something terrible had happened when he slept, Sedna understood. _Is it a nightmare? Huh? She questioned the jewel._

_No. I cannot say, elf's memories are blurry and a lot. But he is not angry. Very very sad._

What could she do to cheer him up? She smiled, having an idea. The drow looked up at the scrabbling sound, the girl was searching within her bag. Hmm…. Sedna hummed, bringing out a book and a set of things. Sedna flipped it open and began writing inside. Out of the corner of her eye, Sedna noticed her friend's lavenders lit with curiosity but she did not have to speak.

She had taken the French book from the previous inn they lived in and to lighten the silence she was going to read that aloud. Now Sedna wanted to draw beautiful things. Eventually he said something, "The stew is ready. Come."

"Ok." Carefully she put the book down and knelt beside him. Sedna never got used to eating like this, the spoon was so hot. When she first came, Drizzt had demonstrated how to. The heat barely touched him.

He handed her a bowl to eat from. "Thank you. I'm going to draw something nice."

Drizzt nodded and began to eat too. After the meal was done, Sedna changed to breeches and a blue blouse. She looked different. The couple had given them some change of clothes too. Sedna sketched some birds and smiling suns.

He quietly sat beside her. "Hey. I'm gonna make you inside too."

"What?" Drizzt chuckled. He had tied back his pale mane, and removed the armor for now. There were no enemies. While waiting for their clothes to dry by the fire, he had slipped on a crimson vest courtesy of the humans' children. Sedna made a short figure with big pointed ears and wrote his name. "That is not me. I don't look so short."

"It is. I also can make a full portrait, here it is. That day, you had just recovered and wandered outside." The picture was an excellent sketch of him down to the dreamy expression. "Don't be sad." Sedna added pleading.

He replied, "I'm sorry if my silence affected you. I couldn't talk of them." His throat closed around a lump.

"Why?" She asked. Drizzt opened the French book. He could barely understand but it was still a consolation to look at something in the present. Without focusing on that inquisitive gaze, the drow said, "I… I am alone now. Since she, they passed. I knew it and yet I let my heart open to them."

Sedna wanted to tell him that they were here, and Guenhwyvar too. Drizzt should stop torturing himself. Who were she, they? His long fringe covered his face and he stubbornly gazed on the French story that he could not read. Should she leave him be? Spirit stood like an upright needle and nudged Drizzt on the arm carefully. Drizzt smiled.

"I have you now. It's not the same." He said at length.

Sedna held out her hand. "Yea we're here. I know it hurts. I'll try to give you time. Let me read to you."

"Thank you." He surrendered the book. Sedna translated the text, and he stopped her when he did not understand. After a while, he got bored and said he wanted to try to pronounce the words. This proved to be tough, when he came to the surface he had not understood English. Now he knew it as a commontongue of the humans. This… French was worse.

"So it's la noir?" Drizzt frowned. The spelling was strange.

"Umhm. And this is chat, the French for 'cat'. What languages do they speak here? Other than common?"

He put his arm around her. She blushed. "I'm not sure, the humans speak common, not like yours. I spoke the drow tongue and some gnome language too. Hundreds perhaps. Your world is… confusing."

"Yea. I had better speak like people here, or I will stick out like a sore thumb." Sedna cuddled close. Spirit projected a smile. Her fingers rested on his statuette, he always had the panther beside him. "We have these two, german, Spanish, latin, mandarin, jap, I think fifty two. I know some Spanish."

Drizzt shook his head and rubbed his temple. "Oh my. I will be lost."

They shared a laugh. "I don't mind teaching you. Only, promise not to scare me again."

Her green eyes flickered with silver. The ranger wondered what she meant. "How not to?"

"Not talking to me, I was worried. Guenhwyvar was too, she kept pacing and sniffing."

His lavender pupils were glazed with temporary emotion. "I cannot promise. Being an elf, who outlives everyone else will carry this pain always. You should not worry."

Sedna detected he was going to erect a shield around himself like the morning. She changed the subject.

"Can you draw? I've seen the few sketches you made."

He hesitated. Then he agreed to, the pencil had colors. He drew a figure of her and wrote her name too.

Though the ranger did not mention what happened, he was in a better mood the next few days. Finally a quiet town in the north could be sighted. Drizzt tapped her shoulder. He would feel the burning hot pain during the sunrise. When he had overslept he had missed it. Not today.

"Hnh?"

"It's morning sleepyhead." Sedna yawned and rolled over, leaning against the elf.

"Be careful, you'll get blinded." She took out something and told him to wear it.

They looked like dark objects with circles to be over his eyes. Drizzt skeptically tried. The surroundings looked darker like night.

"What is this for?"

"They are shades. Then it won't hurt so much. You can still peek over the top."

"Ah I see." Drizzt watched the sunrise without as much pain as he used to suffer.

She had a smug look. "Stop being arrogant."

A few inns rejected him as expected. Sedna was indignant and wanted to use the shard to make them obey. But he held her back. Finally one man agreed. They took turns to take a bath, then he offered to comb her hair. In the story, the girl had asked her boyfriend to do so. Sedna was happy. "Alright."

Her hair had grown to her shoulders now. Drizzt's nimble fingers barely hurt. "Oh later, let me do for you too, elfie. So messy."

"So rude, child." He glared but sat in front of the mirror. She was thrilled, talking to an elf was not enough, you have to touch them! His mane was coarse with many layers. It helped that the shampoo and dampness made it smooth.

7


	14. surprise attack

**Chapter 14 Surprise friend or foe, Jarlaxle!**

Meanings: (yea i've found a source so the dialogue will sound nice, genuine)

**Vel'bol ph'_dos_ _xundus_ ghil?: what are you doing here?**

**Ah _xun_ naut _tlu_ alarmed. _Usstan_ inbal _nau_ intention _d'_battling _dos_ : do not be alarmed, I have no intention of battling.**

**gelyn : enemy**

**Xuat doer jala: Don't come any closer**

* * *

A comb had been left at the mirror dresser in this spacious room. The other inns used to be cramp, where both had to share a bed. This place was in better condition than the rest of the inns previously, the walls were smooth, no chipped paint and the windows opened easily. The bedsheets were clean and had two separate beds.

Sedna took her time teasing out tangles. Some were snagged on which must have hurt, but the drow made no complaint. "This is blissful. I haven't let my guard down to have this done."

She smiled. "And I can do this too Drizzt." She kneaded his shoulders. Her fingers found the right spots and eased the tense muscles. He enjoyed the pampering attention.

"I am fortunate to have a nice little sister to help me."

She chuckled. "You are welcome. Feel free to ask me when you need more."

"Oh I cannot possibly." He said softly, checking they had all their belongings. His ears twitched, in what Sedna recognized as uncertainty and shyness. She sat on her bed, enjoying the scent.

Afterwards they partook of the meals provided by the local chef. Some were initially stunned by the dark skinned elf but at Sedna's disarming smile and effect of Spirit on them they calmed. Having regained his vigour from the rest, Drizzt suggested, "Shall we explore the town more thoroughly?"

"Sure, ok." She had been looking forward to a heart- to -heart chat in private, about his hidden grief. The girl really wished to find the solution to his pain, but he was avoiding it at all costs. When he got up, she held his hand. He was pleased. Apparently Drizzt loved to wander outdoors and find shortcuts and hidden routes just like in forests and mountain treks. His lavenders were alight with eagerness. It was good he was back to this explorer self.

"You are bored, my friend?" he asked when she made no comment. He usually did not talk this much.

"No, I am not. I'm just thinking… about why people in this world have to fight all the time. Since I came here, the orcs fight, big people also. Peace is not supported?" Sedna said, frowning.

"People are selfish, they want each other's domains and pride, honor. But I don't like to. Fighting regains or loses a person's honor. There are some who'd like to do it with pleasure, what is the word, for a hobby. Yes."

"That's nuts."

He smiled, she had used this word to describe his family when he told her how his family tried to usurp one another to kill him. She had wittled down his desire to keep a secret about his homeland. "Oh yea I liked hearing about your life. It was so cool, though no offence that I want you hurt. If I were not being hunted, I normally lead a boring predictable life, Drizzt."

The elf matched her pace. The sunlight did not hurt him as much with these… shades on. He returned them. "I am sure it was not too boring. If you have a choice, do you want to go back or remain here?"

She considered his words from a neutral standpoint. Previously she got the feeling he wanted to ditch her. "Here. It's got lots more places to see and run to. I want to stay with you. I don't ever want to be alone again." She tried to stop herself from whining. He rubbed her back.

"Very well. I don't plan to, it will not be responsible of me to leave you defenceless. Do not be hurt again." He blinked back tears, not from sadness but the glaring hot white light.

"I have to go now." They went back to their room and he hid from the daylight.

Spirit was sorely disappointed. It wanted to have the run of the place and bounce about using its power. But Sedna thought it was more advisable not to draw attention to themselves. Drizzt stirred. His eartips peeked out.

_Hey stop driving me insane with this boredom! Tonight let's play!_

_I know but be patient. We cannot leave him here. He's so caring. _

* * *

The serenity of Northrim did not last. Three days later, in the early evening, people came to stir up trouble. Sedna who was reading and making notes about her discovery in this world, checked out the window view. Beefcake- men warriors towering like giants marched upon the street and shouted challenges. They brandished crude weapons.

Using her sentient jewel, she judged them. They were hostile. Oh shit.

Sedna almost yelled, but hadn't the heart to wake him. The day before, they had gone exploring to humor Spirit which was fun. Though the elf did not mention he still felt a little sore in the injured spot. The farmers had cautioned against overstrain.

The situation outside did not lead to screaming yet, but terror and shock were the reactions when the hulks caught some people up by their shirtcuffs and flung them away.

A guy with a horned helm bellowed, speaking in an unknown dialect. His hand was the size of a giant sausage.

Drizzt rolled over and sat up at the commotion. "What is it?" he hissed, padding over to stand beside her. From their vantage point, they could not be seen yet. The horned helm man seemed to be the chief, Drizzt noted. They all wore loincloths , savage looking and brandished clubs and swords. Yes they had just discussed about why people liked to do battle in this world.

She touched him and signed, **can you understand? What's going on?**

He nodded, and tuned in to their boded ill.** He responded, Mostly they wished to seek shelter for free and not pay. We should leave now. **

**So quickly? But… **

The drow nodded firmly and swept up their things. She took hers and scanned the room before following. He covered his hair with the hood, Sedna had none but she used a glamour to help her see in the night. Spirit had worked to make it a success.

Now the barbarians were laughing loudly. Someone went sailing past. Drizzt and her were down the stairs now and the crowds were scattering. She kept her focus on him.

The hulks cried an incantation. Wulfgar had intoned Tempus this was an opposing god Dranos. Drizzt frowned. He hoped to avoid a direct conflict, if they saw him it would not be ideal. Barbarians hate drow. Being hit by one would incapacitate him. Drizzt did not have the full capacity of his prowess yet. His side ached.

Ten more sauntered into the inn, more violent. Sedna noticed other races amongst the humans, elves, short people, hobbits, and what? A dark elf? He looked like her friend.

"Wait! Isn't he like your…. Race?"

He glanced. Red eyes, with a feathered hat and a black cloak. Yes one of the drow! Sedna noticed his face darken, lavenders smote with hostility. Then they were enemies. "When we have a chance, we will go to the forest behind. Don't bother about him. I cannot confront them."

Now they were among the crowd. The barbarians were cursing at the inn and swarming inside, looting. The tree line was still a long distance. Some people guarded as well. **How? So many of them. You're still in pain?**

**He replied with a smile, I'm impressed. Not too painful, but I cannot afford to fight them all. Let us wait, patience. **He hoped she would stay close.

She beamed. Then two groups rushed each other, gangsters in one of the humanly looking ones. The pointed ears folk were vexed and shook their heads. Some watched the show.

Jarlaxle had seen the child with green eyes and following the green ranger. He had found him! His treasures were never wrong. To ascertain that, Jarlaxle rubbed the magic ring on his index finger. Ah yes.

Drizzt spotted arrows aimed from above. He pushed Sedna back, calculating the trajectory of the sharp arrows. She gasped. They meant to attack the villains. But tough hides and armor meant the hulks were unfazed by these little things embedding their flesh.

Both of them were almost to the treeline. Ushering her into his cloak, Drizzt deduced they should run into the forest now. He broke out in sweat.

But that action was not to be, a burly voice cried out 'stop right there! Drow!' Lumbering steps pounded the ground.

"Go! Get to safety!" Drizzt hissed, pushing her. She ran halfheartedly, he was following, his swords out in a flash.

"Behind you!" she screamed a giant axe going for her friend. He feinted. The pillar structure gave way. The elf dodged every huge cumbersome blow. The man roared. Sedna waited.

The jewel jiggled, _he says run run! Don't wait._

Gods! This giant was so huge he almost touched the treetops. He smiled wickedly, tossing aside the axe and crunching his fists. Drizzt said, "I do not wish to fight you. I want to be on my way."

"Mwahahha! Drow are filthy, and I gonna get meself a precious girlie to play with."

Sedna bristled, how dare he see her as a toy?

"Do not fall for his taunts. He will not get past my defences." Drizzt backed up till he was beside her.

She didn't want him to get hurt again! The shard changed form into a spiked thing. The barbarian guffawed. "What sorcery is this? It can't stop me!"

The giant reached out a hand to grab her and Drizzt stabbed with a scimitar. He cried out.

"Think what you may." Sedna had a silver white aura billowing and her voice became menacing. Drizzt touched her shoulder.

"We can leave now. More coming!" Shadows of companions were amassing to his cried. Crap! Sedna aimed at the heads of those who came into view, and let fly, opening her fist. The shard broke into millions of pieces spikes and impaled all of those who stood. They howled and covered their eyes.

Sedna smiled. Already Spirit reformed itself for another strike. He was bewildered, sheathing his blades. Instead of him hurrying her to move, Sedna knew where to escape to. Purposefully, she took his free arm and tugged, running.

Jarlaxle smiled. In the company of Drizzt do'urden was a girl mage? Ahh, what an unexpected turn of events! The older drow wanted to speak to him personally but he had to do something first like loot the bodies. For a young child, she had succeeded in a paralysis spell of midlevel range! Impressive.

The gargantuans lay gasping and blind. Jarlaxle took some of their jewel pouches and skipped off lightly. Night was at its peak.

* * *

Within the forest, the air was thick with humidity. She could easily see with the special glamour. As they ducked under branches and vines, the leaves parted and closed again. Did she weave a spell over them?

"Here, a bush covered entrance. Come!" she urged, stepping through. Drizzt glanced behind and followed. His side hurt a bit, but he did not think they would be able to rest here. The fronds concealed the narrow entrance.

"What did you do? They died?" he asked trying not to overreact.

Sedna looked stoic. "Either us or them. No they didn't. I just… blinded them."

Drizzt's lips were parted and his white brows furrowed. She added, "Let me see the wound." He unhooked his chainmail. Sedna nodded, seemed to have healed well. "Why does it still hurt?"

"Perhaps when I exert. I think it was very courageous of you, Sedna."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. He could not believe that they still wanted to take his life, though he protested. Drizzt shook his head, he saluted their persistence but this was madness. "Don't do that again. Let me handle the rogues." They rested, listening for any signs of pursuit. It seemed the giants lumbered past never noticing the place. Drizzt had covered the tracks.

His ears heard a whoosh and he touched his weapons. Sedna asked in sign, what is it?

Drizzt growled in a foreign tongue, **"****Vel'bol ph'****dos****xundus**** ghil?"** He rose, glaring at someone.

The man had come in from …..? Sedna may have better vision with this spell but not hearing. The ranger faced him, hands on his hilts. She stepped behind Drizzt.

The person replied, **" ****Ah****xun**** naut ****tlu****alarmed****. ****Usstan**** inbal ****nau****intention****d'****battling****." **Slowly he inched into the light on boots. He wore a rich blue suit, a feathered hat and a cape. This man had no hair! His eyes were reddish, and earrings hooked from both tips.

He winked at her. "Eh I don't believe we have met?" she ventured.

" **Xuat doer jala** , or I will show no mercy." Drizzt intoned in a louder voice.

The older drow bowed, gesturing his ring covered fingers. He said his name.

Drizzt stiffened, crossing his scimitars. In the next blink of a nanosecond, her companion pinned the intruder against a wall of the cavern with both scimitars out.

A drop of blood welled up. Yet, Jarlaxle calmly leaned back.

Drizzt gritted his teeth and repeated, "Why were you following us?"

Sedna was worried. He had changed so utterly in the face of this person. "He is no danger. You don't have to fight, please. Drizzt?"

Jarlaxle beamed and put a hand on Drizzt's right arm. "Yes she is right. See I brought nothing. I just want to.. talk. We haven't met in over a century."

The ranger frowned, but he only put down one blade. Without shifting his stare, he said to her, "He cannot be trusted. This drow schemed with the family to hunt me down." The young drow's voice was deadly.

Sedna watched them both, tensed. Whilst she did not think her friend would murder the guy, Jarlaxle did not worry or retaliate. A family feud? Sedna believed Drizzt of course.

They should talk about it.

Jarlaxle said something in their own dialect. Drizzt refused to reply. The other held out both hands in surrender. "So, where are the other companions the humans?" Jarlaxle rubbed his throat where the blade had cut in.

"None of your business." Drizzt ensured he blocked Sedna. The other guy was a smooth talker who persuaded her that he meant no harm. "Be gone. I want nothing to do with you."

"Zaknafein was my friend. He has told you about him, girl? I may have been misled to believe our ways are true. And I see she knows our signing. Good." The guy had a charming ease. Sedna frowned, how did he know that?

Her friend cursed something in a negative tone. She had never heard him other than his nonaggressive self before.

**She slowly made the signs: I don't feel wrong about him. He just talks, can't there be an agreement reached? Talk? **

Her friend used one scimitar to point that he was to stand away from them. Then he sheathed them. "It does not change a thing, I don't trust him." He confided, facing her.

She nodded. "Yep, we can't. But he has no weapons at all."

The ranger considered this. "Speak quickly."

"I will. I understand your hatred of my House of me. We run by different codes and moral values. I have connections to many societies. Drizzt there is no need for you to wander alone renegade. Your blood still burns."

Drizzt retorted heatedly, "I renounce their evil. I will never go back there! Where is he?"

Sedna cast about, who? Her emerald floated, not speaking. Jarlaxle did not seem fazed or emotional at all. "Who, Artemis? He does not walk with me for the moment. Is it wrong to seek companionship with my own kind? Missy, what a beautiful jewel you own. Such exquisiteness."

Drizzt hoped she wouldn't respond. A small glint of metal moved from Jarlaxle's hand. Instinctively, Drizzt whipped out Twinkle and icingdeath. She thought he would curse 'fuck' if he was in her world. The other had some rapier, it was a small one and danced about. Her friend loathed the Underdark. They circled each other. Suddenly all went dark. This was the famed globe of darkness trick. Both had cast the spell at the same time. When she could see better, Jarlaxle had got free of it and sent his rapier towards his opponent. Sedna trembled.

Blades crossing, sparks flew as they parried. Drizzt somersaulted. He had his form highlighted by purple lines. He said a word which dispersed the thing. Jarlaxle actually laughed. Then both rolled aside only to engage again. The mercenary produced an ordinary looking saber or sword. The rapier clattered to the ground.

_The man was a powerful magician! What if he cheated? Be careful, please be careful. Drizzt had almost lost his life to protect me, and he is still not fully recovered. _

Sedna gathered her own power into the form of a snake. It curved about Jarlaxle's torso. If she timed it right….

Effortlessly, the mercenary danced away. What? Spirit enfolded around her to make a shield. He had vanished.

"Stay back," Drizzt cried. He gasped for breath. Now he spoke, "Zaknafein would still be alive had you stepped in. Coward." Drizzt could distance himself from that tragedy but he wanted to see if the other would respond. The elf checked behind them, nope.

Sedna thought Jarlaxle had gone until a sword went flying and stuck into the rock. Thankfully not Drizzt's! The duel ended as her friend sat astride him with both blades against his neck. His Hunter self had emerged, no feelings of hesitation in his actions.

"Stop! Don't hurt each other."

Drizzt noted her anxiety. His heartbeat slowed to normal, only sweat sheened both of their coal skin. "I won't kill. But I don't trust you, _gelyn*," _he hissed, tired and in returned to his calm state. Sedna came closer, uncertain if she could call him back.

Jarlaxle said, "Hm alright, I admit I'm a trickster and dishonorable. But I'm a mercenary. I would have helped Zak. Instead I know he would wish for me to aid you, Drizzt. You still blame me?"

The young darkelf swallowed and stepped away smoothly. Sedna said, "Jarlaxle I won't allow you to kick our ass." Drizzt smiled at her modern phrasing of words. "Don't move."

The bald guy lay back and smiled. "Ah I thought you had a soft spot for me lass. I will stay down. It was exciting to duel. A pastime for us." She glanced at Drizzt who shrugged. He sheathed his weapons.

"So give me a short answer, why were you following us?"

"To test my skills and see how partnership can work between us. Fine you won't travel beside me. I want to offer some items in exchange for a truce. This ring grants the wearer ability to levitate. Not all things can be run from or confronted."

Drizzt did not accept them immediately. He was still suspicious. His lips moved along in a whisper. Jarlaxle took off his hat and produced quite a number of objects. Sedna gaped. Then he held out one, sitting up. "And you do not want gold or silver?" Drizzt asked skeptically. They had another conversation signing very fast and their own dialect.

Finally Drizzt took the small things. "I hope we can introduce ourselves formally and in a more, civil manner. I am Jarlaxle of Baenre."

Drizzt said her name, smiling at her. She was delighted that his lavenders were those of his usual self once more. "And you are?" the guy prompted him.

"You already know me. Drizzt do'urden," her friend replied dryly, in a is-that-really necessary tone. The guy praised that she sounded like "a winter goddess and a powerful name" He held out his hand.

Both elves shook hands. Jarlaxle summoned the rapier back into his hat and consulted a pocketwatch. "Ah I must be going now. Shall watch over you both."

"No need, I am capable with my weapons alone." Sedna blinked at the easygoing drow. He strolled out with a dance in his step.

"Drizzt I got scared. You weren't gonna stab him, I hope." She asked, looking up at him. He sat down, assuring her he would not. "Hm this is the duel of honor kind? And nice language. Like a foreign movie."

He frowned. She had to explain what was movie. Then he held her close. Sedna should not have witnessed his berserker nature unfold. He was truly sorry for that. The girl took out a towel and wiped his sweat.

"And how about we all go for dinner? No need to duel with dangerous stuff." She joked.

He rolled his eyes. "I am not going to pay."


	15. Homos and shyness

**E&L Chap 15: Homosexuality, boundaries and shyness haha! **

_for this, i watched lotsa Dr videos and celtic music which goes well. _

* * *

Sedna had plenty of questions. She had taken a short nap and woke up just as Drizzt returned from scouting with Guenhwyvar. He preferred that they should vacate, after a break. This small cave did not have much resources and warmth.

It would be welcome to have a small fire. He held a small load of firewood and set it down.

"Hey, I was wondering who is Artemis? Why did you worry he will be with J?"

He was annoyed that she wanted to get him to discuss his arch nemesis but the name shortened to J made him smile. "Because the man has always tried to harm my friends and I by despicable means. At least Jarlaxle will talk, the human won't talk, he just resorts to kidnapping, blackmail and extortions. I won which infuriated him. Artemis is a skilled assassin, much too obsessed over revenge." Drizzt sighed. He began sparking a stone to light the logs.

"Oh I'm sorry to, um make you think of the bad times." She felt her tummy growl. He gave her a loaf of bread. "You ate?"

"I have. I don't need much to survive." Drizzt paused, plenty of polite and impolite thoughts coming to mind too. He got no response from the jewel who had decided to withdraw and sleep. "Hm may I ask a few of my own? What is… kick our ass mean?"

The fire lit up. She laughed so much. He felt offended. "No no it's the way you phrase it. I meant it like that, if someone kicks _our_ ass meaning we get defeated. So yea he shouldn't try to do that. I was all ready with more firepower too. You kicked his!" She giggled.

He smiled. His voice was soft and polite, "I see. It sounds… crude. Do all of you girls talk like this in your world?"

"Yup. Don't they- here?"

Drizzt remained quiet. She guessed that meant to be a no. The drow explained that once she slept enough it was wise to shift their encampment. The young girl covered her face. "Nooo, I don't wanna. You just defeated Jaja, c'mon. No more enemies."

He couldn't help the bubbling laughter at Jarlaxle changing his name yet again. "We cannot be complacent. Much more confident of thy power to combat now? Sedna. Some basic melee skills are necessary."

She snored, to his ears he found it fake. Never mind. Drizzt knew well she was listening and came closer. "Not so soon, sleep for awhile. Even with all the magic in that jewel, if enemy closes ranks past me, there may not be time to defend yourself. I should show you what a sword wielding is like…." The dark elf watched her tranquil face. How acutely he missed a human touch. Ironic for a drow, Drizzt mused cynically.

The Emerald lit up and bounced to stand beside him. How like a person.

_Boo, I want to come with you. Haven't seen how a scouting is like. You're going out again, master? Bring me!_

_His dark lips creased. Yes, I am. I'll leave Guenhwyvar here with Sedna. Thank you. But you will not stop speaking, I assume._

_Mwaahaah! _The shard boomed and inserted itself into his pouch. Drizzt went out once more to leave a false trail, scattering prints and changing the branches. It kept talking and chattering and he just allowed Spirit to talk.

_But what is your true name? I have held sentient weapons before and they all had true names. _

_Hm, I am but a young thing, Drizzt do'urden. I don't know of it. Hey are all elves like ya? _

_Persistent, and lecturing?_

"I do not lecture! Well I cannot vouch for all the elves, in fact I'm drow blood. Though I disapprove of them. Is Sedna all right? Did she feel shocked when my Hunter self rose?" Drizzt was impatient and held it tightly.

_Ah relax, guy. She is alright, now she sleeps soundly. Hope you don't go into that self all the time. _The two of them enjoyed strolling the cool hours of the night. The jewel happily pointed out some observations that were missed even by Drizzt's keen senses.

When he came back, he poked the child. She almost screamed, so dark oh god! Who was that? "Purple! Oh phew. I thought…"

"What?" he feigned annoyance and folded his arms. "Are you still tired? I've made a false trail?" He held out the panther statuette. She tried her hand at summoning the panther out. Guenhwyvar came.

Cool! The panther licked them both vigorously. Drizzt said that he wanted to make sure she was rested before they used her in action again. They packed up.

"Good girl. Oh did I mention you're my only friend who has mustered the use of our drow handsigns? The others have tried but failed to do all of it." He beamed. Sedna was happy to rely upon his strength. He planned to continue until they got to another cove he had sighted on the previous mission.

She beamed and cheered up from being roused. Drizzt added he knew she had been pretending to be in a deep slumber. "Ah Jarlaxle is not a J nor a Jaja."

"It's easier to think of him that way. Cute. I know some deaf and mute signals which helped."

Drizzt was amazed that they had such a code language there too. She made, **purple is exotic! **In no time they reached the bigger cove which had lovely crystals, a water spring at the back, mostly warm. The drow didn't like the cold, partly because his wounds ached.

Sedna watched him settle down, laying down the weapons and checking the pouches. The elf did not want to lose any belongings.

She fingered his pale hair. "Hmm, any girl elf waiting for you? And are Artemis and J together, homosexual?" Drizzt gasped, felt his face burn. Fortunately his dark coloring shielded this.

He hesitated. "I… I highly doubt they would wait for me. Wait, why do you think of the two men as…." The purple orbs flashed. Sedna startled. He shook his head vexed.

"Ooh okay. I mean it in a funny way. Don't be mad." She grinned. He was showing such a shy reserved behavior. Drizzt didn't understand, in truth. He rubbed his chin.

"Er, I am not mad. You are… quite unusual in speech and thinking. Nothing like the… gender of warriors have crossed our minds." Drizzt sifted through if Wulfgar or Catti had spoken of this. No they had not. "As far as I know it, the two are business and renegades. Jarlaxle gathers people he wishes to help him steal more, things. There is no love. One of the gifts Baenre drow has is to persuade."

Sedna listened. He said goodnight and lay down too. After a pause, the elf commented dryly, "I hope you do not catch me offguard. I don't… get this humor, jokes."

The girl wrote in her observations- _dark elves are not funny, and quite serious but J is. He laughs so much. _Her notebook was almost full. She hoped they would come across some kind of bookstore. And: _Drizzt's flashing lavenders aren't always in anger, tho it scares me._

His breathing deepened. Sedna had been rested, so she rolled over and hummed a song. She missed having an mp3, had dropped it in her haste to escape. It was a pity that they may not go home… but Faerun was a cool Realm. Spirit smiled, recording this. The drow was a light sleeper and he smiled as well. Softly the child began to sing the words of a language that did not have meanings.

They both woke together, Sedna stretching and almost hitting his arm. Drizzt rolled over and touched her. She smiled. He looked peaceful, dozey slitted elven eyes.

"Morning. We can afford to lie in longer. I'm still fatigued. What is that song?" he murmured.

"Huh?" He moved his fingers to yesterday. "Ooooh, that. it's called taking off the masks. From the Japanese story Fate/Stay night. The people summon strong knights to fight each other, like dueling. Only none of them really die….." she told him the plot. Drizzt smiled.

"I gather you know about the culture as well? Fascinating. I only know some humans' speech and none sound that way." Most people spoke drow, gnome, orcish and human common tongue.


	16. Wizard and prophecy

**Emer./Lav **

**Chap 16 ****Wizard and Prophecy**

*Legend of the seeker has a race called Confessors usually women like Kahlan, and I wanted to include that ability to enslave others too here!

* * *

Sedna chuckled. He gave her so much credit. She didn't know much except the content of the songs. "No I don't know everything about Jap. It's the… in thing, the fashion to learn the latest culture back home. What about here?"

Hearing no affirmation, she rolled to face him. He seemed to have dozed off again. The air was frosty and Sedna tightly huddled deeper into her cloak. The drow relished this time to rest and rejuvenate after months of disrupted slumber. The friends slept in a cove deeper in the western jungles. For once he had no nightmares of his passed friends. Should he talk to Sedna about reliving his past? Drizzt felt a wet lick to his cheek. It was Gwenhwyvar, he knew and smiled.

"Go home now, thank you." he dismissed her into the astral home and fingered the panther figurine. Well, he could not sleep any longer, now that his circadian rhythm bade him to awaken. Drizzt shrugged on a coat for warmth and went to collect water for boiling.

The scent of cooking roused the young sorceress. She murmured, "Hiya."

"Ah, hello. A new word?" Drizzt asked. He stirred the soup.

"Hehe yea same as hello, more informal. I think you fell asleep, I answered the question. That I don't know much about Japanese the song I hummed. What languages do people use, besides English? It's known as Common?" She watched the steam swirl.

"Yes it is. Also includes some of the other human dialects, like ye and thee. I lived with dwarves, their accent was hard to listen to. Sedna… I have had a consistent dream. Of the humans I travelled with, and Catti… they passed."

He let the pain rise in his chest and paused to observe her reaction. She looked at him and gestured for him to talk. As he unburdened himself, some tears welled up but Sedna did not mock or flinch. She just said 'umhm' and let him speak. The most terrible pain was of Catti's spirit being taken by the Ghostking. "I couldn't save her. Jarlaxle helped, unexpected people sacrificed themselves but her body was there, yet her mind was not. She had not reached old age. I had hoped… Then my dear friend Bruenor, king of the dwarves died too. He was my last friend. In truth, I didn't want to- bond with any more humans. They will simply perish and leave me alone again. "

_'Ah this is why Drizzt kept persuading me to go home time and again._' Understanding dawned on her. "I am sorry. You're a nice dark elf. I won't make you sad. I'll go elsewhere if I am dying." Sedna consoled him.

Oddly, this response made him laugh heartily. She gaped, Drizzt didn't understand why either. "No don't do that please. I will be quite worried. This soup may taste strange. I couldn't find the sweetroot." He felt Mieliekki had intended this girl to be his companion, to bring him out from his depression. She had the strangest ways of working wonders.

* * *

A red robed wizard cursed and almost dashed the crystal off the table. He knew of this child, one not of this world, yet one of the bloodline of the **is déanaí, Stormwitch. **They were the most gifted mages and hardest to control. Because of this unpredictability, other wizards like him would face competition and peril so all of them must be eliminated! The human had trained many years and the full forty odd years of his age showed in the grey hairs around his temple and wrinkled eyes. Due to the exertions, people who cast tend to show their age faster, except for the Immortal races like natural-born witches, fey and Elvenkind. "I must do this for the good of our realm. Kill them, if the dark elf stands in our way do it too."

His gnarled fingers crushed into a fist, he glared at the dark forms around him. They screeched and howled like a starving cradle of babes. The mad human laughed a low rumble. They swept out of the castle into the rapidly darkening sky outside.

_The landscape of lush forests, abundant verdant, birdsong and life thirsted. Incantation from the woman at the centre of it echoed. Her pupils dilated, lightning swirled in eerie light and colors. _Gods what have I done?

_She stopped, dropping her hands. _

(Are you all right?) _the familiar lyrical voice asked somewhere beyond her. Sedna turned but she could not see him. He was black as night, his lavenders smote with pity. Stumbling he dropped his weapons and approached her hesitantly. She stepped back, worried. But there was no menace in his body language only a weariness. His armor had been singed off and everywhere charred and smoke misted. The young witch could not believe had she done this? Really? He pointed behind them. Sedna gasped at her face, transformed to that of a wraith in the reflection pool. Her fingernails extended her hair streaked with stripes of silver and the normal auburn was faded. A thud. _

_He was down! he did not breathe. (_No no please don't die! Do not leave me, my friend! Drizzt, Drizzt I remember your name now!) she shouted, cradling his head up. Sedna found no strength to scream, only bent over his still form.

I will give up this Curse to bring my friend back from the afterlife. Or take me!

* * *

Drizzt came to, heart racing, sweat dewing his face and body. Had they died? What an awful dream! The fire crackled nearby, and he noticed there was no desert only the coming of the wolves from the howls. He could not sleep any more and paced. Then he noticed a glint blinking near where she slept. Her emerald skipped. "Many creatures, coming here! I sense great horror!" Spirit urgently yelped at him.

Drizzt shook her. "What?" she mumbled.

"Get up, we must go now. We are worried."

That was all her friend would speak of, throughout the next day. Nobody had attacked and Sedna was puzzled. He just had this determined look etched onto his elfin features. He said something about a prophetic nightmare and Spirit was also tense.

During the night of the fifth moon, Drizzt's acute hearing detected a weird sound, some kind of whispers. That did not bode well, in the drow world, every demon had its signature calls and language. He gestured 'crouch down' and peeked from the rocks they were sheltering behind. They were above the congregation of dark clothed beings.

Dark clouds, he squinted sharpening his infrared vision. Not human or Living, Drizzt noted with a chill. He took her hand and guided her by the path leading down the hill.

Somehow, these entities did not intend to let this happen. He unsheathed his weapons, urging her to let him fight them. His magical swords were enchanted against evil forces, slashing and wounding their essence. More poured through.

"Don't let them touch you!" he warned, noticing when the dark fluids splashed a hissing sound ensued. The grass were burnt.

She thought of a phrase "Shimerra Esu!" Sedna unleashed the blinding light from the emerald. Although the demons were gone and vaporized, they knew the enemy would return.

During another swarm-attack of shadow assassins, Drizzt realized that he had an unbidden power- to force and enslave a person to his will. Sedna had been doing well with arrows and striking them with lightning, but suddenly she was outnumbered by a group. "They have a crest, black spiders!" she called out, ducking them. Drizzt was very experienced in battle, but a series of blows to his shoulder and side of his head dazed him.

Sedna fired an arrow into one of them in front of him, then got clubbed. Drizzt shook his head to clear the mist and struggled to stand. He rubbed the panther's statuette.

Sedna was not moving! The dark mists surrounded her and he couldn't see. In that instant, his internal mana rose until it peaked. In his rage, Drizzt grabbed the nearest man by the collar, dissolving the mark. The ruffian was petrified, choking and unable to break free from the slimmer drow. He was also having direct eye contact.

"Kill the rest of them!"Drizzt shouted. The man went slack and both the pupils of the dark elf and the human became similarly colored. "I obey your command, master." His head throbbed with a terrible migraine when Drizzt let go and fell back. The demon attacked his own kind, retaining his human shape.

Drizzt panted. _What had I done?_ He crawled to her side, his vision blurry and felt for a pulse. He felt her hand and face."Sedna are you hurt?" Faintly, she said yes and then her voice got distant. The events around them seemed to fade into the soft blackness. He was too tired to resist and lay down. _Must, rest. They had to be alright... _

Sedna summoned the emerald to heal him.

* * *

From his tower, the wizard shook with rage. How dare he! No Trance-inducer had been born for millennia! They were usually female and their skills mostly used to judge the guilty known as Confessors. How can a darned elf of the underground possess it? Fuck! Perhaps Drizzt do'urden's Berserker state had awakened his innate mana. He was not just the champion of double-swordsman then!

* * *

Meanwhile, the drow who was the cause of the enemies' fury and chaos, lay regaining his senses. The rest of the demons were slain and retreated, leaving the hypnotized person standing over them. He coughed as liquid splashed onto his face and lips. Someone propped him up. Now he could hear her.

"He's there. Why?" Sedna spoke and from her tone, she must have repeated many times.

The elf swallowed. "Wait. Healing-potion. Find..." She found their things at the side of the battlefield. Guen was watching them calmly. Recovered slightly, Drizzt noticed that indeed the demon in man form was still standing over them both, stoic and his sword at ease. "He keeps saying you are his master, please give him an order. I can't make him go." she pleaded.

"I don't know. Some - power, came out of me. My head still aches." Drizzt rubbed his temples and leaned against her.

"Oh no. try to rest." After a while, he recovered with a faint nausea in his stomach and throat. Unsteadily, Drizzt first rose to a kneel, then stood up and looked at the demon-man.

"You can leave now. Do not harm anyone else, be off. I- I dismiss you." Would it work?

The creature bowed and then shuffled off dropping his bloodied sword.

She stared at her friend in awe. "Eh you're a wizard too? Like me?" cheering up, she exclaimed. He winced, pressing his throbbing head and sank down. Sedna rubbed his back.

"No. My magic has always been limited since I came up to the surface. I was angry, we were in trouble. I just caught hold of him. I didn't do this before," he said in a soft voice. Absently he drank again from the bottle of potion.

The ranger surmised he could not depend on this skill. Once, his mage friends had talked to him about such people. Their talents were often limited to female Judges of cities, to maintain order and peace. He already felt sickened and vulnerable._ 'I will use it as a last resort only and hope I can control it well!' _Unleashing this ability caused so much weakness. It also frightened the warrior, and he hid this well from Sedna in his silence.

"How are you feeling now? Let's walk slowly, away from all... this. Okay? " Sedna said, with Spirit bouncing along and his loyal cat heading in front.

"I'm better but I cannot think. It hurts," he admitted, grateful for her support. She was shorter than him, but in his present condition, the drow knew he would not be able to remain on his feet without help. "Let Guen lead us."

"I'm sorry. I think it's great. Now we can cast magic together!"

He sighed and tried to smile as well. It must be good to feel this young. Later when they were in a better site, Drizzt replied, "Ah, no. I don't want to be a sorcerer. It's hard to produce mana. Do you know elves' magic talents can be either manifested externally in spells, or trained for agility like I am? I wish to use Twinkle and Icingdeath."


	17. Montolio's place

**Feb 2012 update!**

**Chap 17 Bonding with panther, Montolio's place**

_Arigatou to my friends for liking and encouraging my creative efforts! Esp for blueshadow who says my drizzt is not depressed. Soundtrack: Celine Dion- because you loved me _

* * *

After the friends left the scene of carnage, it was almost light. Drizzt was so groggy that he slept immediately as soon as they had their meal. Emerald kept watch.

Guen came immediately when summoned and sniffed at him in concern. Sedna spoke to her, rubbing her ears as they kept watch. "Your master can make people obey him! Fancy that! He's so humble that he has this cool power too. I'm reliving it over and over."

Guen could not speak, she just rumbled affirmatively. She sensed a strange sort of mana emanating from him. Sedna was pepped with energy after the battle. Guen walked ahead, then paused to wait for her. Most 2 legged people couldn't be as quick as she was. Perhaps this mage had offloaded some of her essence onto Drizzt too. The elves had called her a witch. But the panther did not agree, as any Familiar creature could do, she was able to judge if people are by nature kind or evil.

"Can you talk?" Sedna wondered.

Guen would smile if she could. Her whiskers moved. The girl chattered on about what she had seen while the panther patiently guarded her and looked out for danger. Then Sedna strayed too far from the campsite. Guen blocked her path and used her paw to gesture to her master. "Oh yes, I shouldn't go too far. Thanks for reminding me. I'll need to find some food though. Help me?"

Spotting some caravans while they patrolled, the people seemed to have plenty of food. Sedna smiled, deciding to nick some items. Guen watched her and then dutifully appeared while the people were about to find her. Her imposing presence was enough to drive them away without needing much effort. They made a great team!

"Don't tell him k?" Guen blinked, flicking her long tail. Sedna laughed, skipping back.

The drow awoke rested, and heard Sedna singing another song. She called it Let my Heart decide and it was from someone called Celine Dion. "Another new song? I like it," he whispered.

"Would you like to sing too? I wanna hear your voice, Drizzt."

He chuckled, flushing. "Ah but I do not know any songs for now. Hope this doesn't mean I need to go on any stage?"

She shook her head and leaned against him. After a comfortable silence, she asked, "How's the migraine? I'm impressed by that power, did you use it before?"

"I don't hurt now. Never, I didn't know I had this… talent. It is a method of mind-control, only an exclusive group of females, Confessors can wield this magic. I don't plan to use it often, however. Sword and steel are more reliable." He squeezed one of his blades' hilts for assurance.

"Well every moment is fresh with you, Drizzt. I am being pursued here too? And you believe it's to do with the nightmares? I had one too…" she described the horrible prophecy. He was silent, brows furrowed.

"Yes I also had that bad dream. That is why I had to wake you suddenly. I do not understand whether it will come true, but I strive not to let any harm befall you, my friend," Drizzt promised. His noble spirit wouldn't believe what Asron in the elven town had forewarned. People could turn to good.

Sedna took out some edible items. They were a welcome sight. He ate the provisions. "Guen went with you? It will be much safer."

"Yea. Has she ever spoken? I don't know if I gave her a headache when I kept chatting."

"No she does not. He seems quiet. Is anything wrong?" he indicated the sentient jewel. The jewel turned and winked.

(more description)

The friends had been walking on foot over grasslands, slight hills in rain and shine. The horses had been spooked by a dragon brood flying across. Drizzt had attempted to look for some kind of mounts, the only animal forms being rocs and mangy camels. But they shied quickly so walking became tantamount.

Consulting the map, Drizzt discovered they were en- route to his old friend Montolio's grove. What a coincidence. The familiar broken oak tree where he had trapped many of the orcs launching an attack was in sight. Just across the pass, would be sanctuary. He smiled. Now Montolio had guided them here so they could rest. Drizzt still had some measure of fatigue from his sudden mana release, though he did not reveal his body aches and fatigue. Sedna had caught up. "Are you all right? What?"

"Yes. This place was my home for some years, during my youth. It should be safe. I have to check if the bridge is secure." He grasped the rope of the bridge, one foot testing the wood. Some planks were giving way from weathering. The dark elf searched for another way to cross. He had been taken in blindfolded from the other side of the mountain.

Hmm. His sharp vision took in the angles and the turns, estimating a few more hours.

He nodded, deciding on the course of action to take. "It's too worndown. Can you walk further? It's better to enter from another side. I will navigate better from higher up. What do you think?"

She was concerned, it was getting dark and he wouldn't be right beside her. Drizzt did not pressure her. "Honestly, I don't think I can. I'm tired."

"I see. Fine, let's stop here." He drank from his waterskin.

Sedna wiped her sweat. "Am I delaying too much? About how long will it take to get into that place?"

"A few hours more. It is no problem, I forgot you cannot see in the dark." He brushed back his long hair, yearning for fresh water to bathe in. Honestly, he was a little impatient to reach and survey if the grove had changed over the centuries. The animals he knew must have gone on, maybe their offspring had taken up residence.

She chuckled. It surprised him. "I can tell you're raring to go, Drizzt. I don't mind being alone for a bit. Hm how do I put it, I can travel when you've marked out a safe route through this."

He considered her idea. It made sense, but he had to come back and go again, twice. "Raring? Not at all. I am weary as well." He found the last vial of healing potion and sipped from it.

Emerald queried, _your health seems low, elf. Be careful._ Drizzt agreed.

"A few hours of rest and I should be fine to continue," she was saying. "How old are you?"

He guessed this was an indirect concern about his stamina. "I don't know. A few hundred years perhaps." Drizzt wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and shadow fell over his face. Sedna fell asleep. In a few hours, since it was still dark, Drizzt recovered. He stood and kept a watchful eye out for would-be enemies. Owls flew overhead, giving hoots.

By now Sedna was awake and ready to carry on. Drizzt agilely navigated from the higher surface, finding footholds and handholds, if there was any obstacle he descended to guide her through it. They were rewarded by the best sight ever, Mooshie's grove, open inviting. As Drizzt proclaimed it, he sounded overjoyed. She beamed. He sobered when he found where he marked the man's grave and cleared the moss from the stone. She stayed a distance back as respect.

4


	18. Are humans superior

**Emer and Lavenders episode 18 (yep I see it as episodal mwahaha)**

**Are immortals sadder than humans? **

_Down the Distant Road- Inuyasha final act theme. Dedicated to blueshadow and my regular online pals! I don't have descrip of the man's fortress in Sojourn, except from the comic so I based it on that. _

* * *

Sedna watched the dark elf prostrate to his old friend's grave. After he cleared some of the ivy away, touching the stone reverently, Drizzt got up. He did miss Mooshie, but not enough to weep as much as he had, almost a hundred years ago. He must be in heaven, the dark elf thought. Sedna asked if he was alright, concern reflected in her expressive face. Drizzt smiled.

He settled her in one of the cozy living quarters of Mooshie's fortress on level ground. There were many more storeys which he would like to explore later. "I will hunt for some food. There is some water behind." His keen hearing had detected water gurgling from a brook and pushing apart some bushes, he showed her where to obtain a re-supply. She nodded, setting to purify the water for drinking. Drizzt left. The animals were quick to hide and the ranger needed help flushing them out. So he summoned Guenhwyvar.

In an hour, he returned and the companions ate a fine meal of venison and broth. The meal was considered supper, as the moon had risen. Sedna had located some fruit. Drizzt was pleased with her resourcefulness. If he could not hunt, she should be able to handle fishing and fruits. Without prompting, Drizzt confided, "Montolio could not see. I did not know he was blind, until I saw the milky- white of his pupils. His hearing was just as keen as mine and he taught me everything about being a ranger. I had underestimated his prowess. He can fight much better than me. Once, he should have been a voracious reader for he read to me and taught me the human languages and cultures. I was quite reluctant to depart."

Sedna paid close attention. He did not weep, and had an animated, factual tone of describing the person. "Why did you not stay? It must have been fun."

Drizzt paused. Spirit, her emerald, _shouted into her head- No no you silly! Didn't we see his grave just now? Damn. Screwup! _Sedna realized her mistake and held out her hand. "No you don't need to tell me! Sorry, to bring up the past. Let's just eat."

She focused on her bowl.

Drizzt's voice lilted, "I do not mind greatly. Mooshie, what he insisted I call him, was of great age. When we talked, it was of light things but also of his coming death. I had naively felt I could remain here. One day in winter, he had died peacefully. It broke my heart. Without his soul, the forest seemed empty. I had to move on, as he wisely advised me many many times. I would have many years ahead of me as an Elfkind." Drizzt poked the fire, staring into the flames. Recounting the past would either drain him or make him furious but not this part of history. He just felt numb and aching.

"Thanks for sharing this with me, Drizzt. He was a good guy, I am glad that you met a kind generous human… or you'd think us complete tyrants eh?" she tried to joke.

The ranger blinked slowly, cocking his head, his long pointies flicking as if to listen to other conversations. Then, he smiled faintly.

"Your idea of a joke is strange, Sedna. I do not understand humans' ways despite meeting many of you. One thing is for certain, I envy you for having a short lifespan and one of less pain." He could not repress the slight bitterness in his voice. Why could his burden not be lightened over the centuries? Why did he always have to walk alone?

She was on another track altogether, mind about to explode. Sedna began drawing figures on the sand with her staff. The tall figure represented the immortals and line up for a graph was ok, pain was down. "Lifespan, this is human. Longer one for an elf or an immortal being… Pain, ok, not ok etc. This to represent elf, the longer line. How can we judge if someone has less or more pain? Aren't you feeling ok now?"

"Huh? What is this ok? I do not quite catch…." He made a growling noise and glared. Was Sedna mocking and vilifying him?

Her voice only resounded with confidence to emphasize her point. "Ok meaning fine, not sad not happy just… being. I see losing my family as pain, but now I feel alright. Given, I don't know the extent of an immortal's suffering. But surely there is some happiness in between, in the present?"

Drizzt's brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed to slits. She paused, oh shit had she overstepped the line? Instead of striking her or shouting, the ranger bent his head. With his hand he drew something quickly. Eh, they were sketches of birds and four-legged animals. "Done. These represent the times I am 'ok' as you put it. You sound like some friends. I did not expect a lecture, though. Bruenor especially."

He grudgingly admitted her point was true, inside. Spirit bounded by his side and gently nudged the dark elf's shoulder. Drizzt listened to a frequency no others could hear then smiled wryly. "Wait till I repeat what I have seen and done one hundred times. Heheh." She sighed and rubbed her temples. It was refreshing to hear Drizzt joke and even chuckle at his own thinking.

"Coolness!"

"Argh, stop with these new words. Better explain or I'll speak in elven and not translate." He made a pack and lay down, yawning.

"Eh sorry. Cool doesn't mean it's cold or weather, it's just a slang for joy. Don't you have stuff like that here?"

Drizzt closed his eyes. She had forgotten about sleeping quarters, were there beds? She stood up to find out. The drow muttered something in what seemed like common but she didn't get it. "Pardon moi?"

"I said- where be ye going lass?" he solemnly declared. So he had not fallen deeply asleep! Ah the words game! She shrugged. He loftily provided, "Speaking dwarfish"

"Oh. Ye means you. I'm going to find a bed. Ok, is that fine with you?" she thought he mimicked them well. Drizzt motioned for her to lie down right here, in drow code. Then she couldn't see. When had it become pitch black? But Sedna was not afraid. Calmly she settled down cross-legged. In a while the mist dissipated.

"Good you are calm. I'll scout the area tomorrow. Doesn't feel like it will be cold tonight, let's get some sleep." So, he was playing the big brother role very widely today, even making a dark orb to stop her eh? Spirit laughed. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh. But it seemed pointless to object.

Being alert for two whole days had taken its toll on the ranger. This time, he slipped into much needed deep sleep. Sedna touched his forehead, but he did not stir. Quiet and breathing deeply, the drow looked no older than a brother. Scars over muscles showed the testimony of what years had worn him down_. I hope that you can be happy now, my brother. Do not over analyze everything. She wished inside her heart._

This was the first night Drizzt slept through, just like a human being. Interesting how he could adapt his circadian rhythm according to movement, activity and rest. _He could be concerned that I might fall and hurt myself. I am responsible and mature now, I think. How many years have passed? I feel older than twenty. I have so much to think, can't sleep. I'll write them all down._

Sedna opened her pack and found a bundled stack of papers. A shopkeeper had given this to her. The previous sketches she had done were in her book, the one she'd salvaged when they had returned to her house. With one color pencil, she tried out the end and began penning her stuff.

When her eyelids drooped, she lay down on everything and surrendered.

* * *

The elf was rejuvenated. He woke at the chirrup of birds. A flock of robins and tits had perched on a tree overhead. He shaded his sensitive eyes. Drizzt stretched himself to ease his cramps and rubbed his neck. Time to scout the areas which were safe or not. The ranger smiled at the fireplace in the front room, where they had sat many hours debating and when he had closed himself, Mooshie had not given up probing him. He was so nosy. Finally Drizzt had admitted his background of tortures and the Underdark. The steps held but the railing almost gave. He made a note of the unsafe areas and found some twine to tie the spots.

Finding some lamps, he lit them, for the castle's interiors were dark. Drizzt glanced outside, to the pass. Would orcs come again? He hoped that they would not have established a base. Sedna was not trained well yet. They had to resume training.

Once he completed the rounds, he returned and Sedna had not woken. Hehe. She was indeed calm when faced with his globe of darkness. Concentrating, picturing the spell, he tried if he could levitate. Yes, he hovered a few inches off the ground. _Spirit gasped, gah! Why are you ghosting elf?_

_Drizzt chuckled. Do not be alarmed. I couldn't levitate for long. Seems I haven't completely lost my skills. The magic, has returned. Do you know why I suddenly Confessed that demon? I am unsettled, truly._

_Hmmmm, I didn't tell mistress. She is delighted, told Guen and me a lot about how wonderful that is. Embrace it. Do not worry about power. Why?_

_I see. Well, I don't know if I embrace this. However when I try to, I will faint. My exertions are still fresh, not intending to do it again Spirit. Swords are more controllable. When did she sleep? Didn't she listen to instructions?_

He was not irritated, merely concerned. A drow is endlessly patient. He had handled children and sprites, hobbits before. On some journeys he had come across a stowaway on Deudermont's ship. The boy had asked for his counsel and wanted to rush into battle. Drizzt had given him aid.

Now he stood over her and knelt down. Hesitantly, his black hand came within inches of her face and then stroked the hair wisps. Catti had looked like that. No he would not flash on the past. Sedna showed herself not the same as his feisty wife, with a colder unpredictable temperament. Only her honesty was reminiscient. Catti had berated him for wanting revenge when they went after Entreri. He had worn a mask to hide his true heritage. His stomach growled. Nature called.

The aroma of frying eggs, Spirit talking and babbling, soft murmur of a male voice. Father? No he is not here. I miss him. "Good morning lass. I found some eggs, what luck. Have missed eating fried omelette." Drizzt remarked cheerfully.

Sedna sat up immediately, mouth salivating. Yea he was cheerful! "You cook well. If I go home, I'd like you to come with me. I dreamt about father, he was showing us to a new big house. I'll teach you about our world…."

He didn't know if he could handle being in a modern world, whatever that meant. They should be at ease here, not worry incessantly. "Eat. It is good you are feeling happy."


End file.
